Biding Time
by IS1Fan
Summary: Continues where Season 1 left off. Jude returns from tour and has to deal with a lot of issues, including Tommy. Will the wait till she turns 18 be worth it?
1. Chapter 1

Setting: Jude has left for her nightclub tour that Tommy arranged with Georgia and EJ. Tommy and Sadie are vacationing in Italy. Mrs. Harrison is home alone with both of her daughters gone for the summer. Mr. Harrison is moving on with Yvette. Shay and Darius are on Shay's European Tour. Jamie stayed home for the summer working on promoting the band and Kat is completing her design internship

Chapter 1:

Tommy is sitting on the balcony of the Italian villa that he and Sadie have been staying at for the summer watching the waves crash against the rocks and lost in thought.

S: Tommy, what do you . . . Tommy! Tommy, are you listening to me?

T: Huh? Oh, sorry I was just thinking…

S: Yeah, I bet it was about a certain red-haired relative of mine. Sadie mumbled to herself.

T: What did you say Sadie?

S: Oh never mind, it wasn't important.

T: OK, I think I will take a walk on the beach, wanna join me?

S: No thanks, go ahead. I think I will jump in the shower and check my messages.

T: OK, be back soon.

Tommy headed down to the beach, wondering to himself, what is wrong with me? I am here in one of the most beautiful places on earth, with a beautiful girl, what can possibly be better? Well maybe there would be one thing that could make this the perfect vacation . . . stop it! Pull it together Quincy. You choose this, you walked away from Jude and left her to go on tour while you vacation in Italy with Sadie. This is what you wanted. Wasn't it?

As Tommy walked back to the Villa, he promised himself that he was going to stop looking back and start paying attention to what he had here. Enjoy these last few weeks in Italy, spend some quality time getting to know Sadie better. She really is a great person, maybe a little selfish, but beautiful and fun to be with. Maybe he would suggest they go out tonight, somewhere romantic for dinner, a long walk through the town and some shopping. Yeah that would definitely put her in a great mood, nothing got Sadie excited like shopping. Thinking to himself, Tommy planned out his afternoon; run out and pick up some roses for Sadie, call for reservations at that quiet little restaurant up the coast. . . As Tommy opened the door to the Villa, he heard Sadie talking to someone in the bedroom. He didn't hear anyone else's voice - she was probably on the phone returning a call. "I think I will just go and see if I can convince her to stay in for the afternoon and rest up for our special night." As he reached the door to the bedroom, he was brought to a halting stop when he heard Sadie say:

S: Jude, calm down I know you are tired and things aren't going like you thought they would, but you can't quit now. You have 3 more weeks to go on your tour, I know they will get better, just relax.

There was a pause, while Jude said something back to Sadie.

S: Listen Jude, I know I am the last one that you want advice from, but everything will work out, just don't make any snap decisions. You have a night off tonight, stay in or better yet, go out, have a good time and enjoy yourself. Tomorrow will be better.

S: Yeah, you too. Goodbye Jude, I love you. Call me tomorrow.

Sadie closed her phone and headed towards the bathroom. Tommy heard the water begin to run in the shower but he still had not moved from his spot outside the bedroom door. His heart was beating so fast and he was having trouble catching his breath, it was like someone just punched him in the stomach. Why would Jude want to quit her tour, was she OK, did someone hurt her, he had to know what was going on and NOW. Without thinking he punched Jude's cell phone number and walked out to the balcony. On the fourth ring, a familiar voice came on the phone:

J: Hello.

T: Jude, what's going on? Why do you wanna quit the tour?

J: Tommy, I don't want to do this now. I just can't go into it with you. Please don't call me again.

And with that she disconnected the call. She sounded so tired and depressed, what happened to the smiling, happy Jude that he knew. Whatever it was, he had to know what was going on.

He walked back to the bedroom where Sadie was singing a Boyz Attack song ridiculously loud and out of tune, not that Tommy even noticed. He was focused on one thing and one thing only, or more accurately, one person. He had to get to Jude and stop her from making the biggest mistake of her life. She just can't quit a tour it would ruin her career. He had to get to her and make her listen. Suddenly without even thinking, Tommy was throwing clothes in his bag and hurriedly scribbling a note "Sadie – Had to go, call you later. T".

Before he knew it, Tommy was sitting in the airport terminal waiting for his flight to be called and praying that he wasn't too late to stop Jude from doing anything she would regret.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Georgia was sitting at her desk with her head in her hands trying to relieve the raging headache that she had. Although it seemed nothing was going to get rid of this one. EJ knocked on the door and quietly entered and took one of the seats across from Georgia's desk.

EJ: Georgia, what are we going to do?

G: I don't know, I just don't know. Last night's performance was, well . . . terrible. I have fielded a dozen calls today from the club owners wanting to know what is going on with Jude. They are starting to get worried and even though no one actually said so, I think they are wondering if they shouldn't just pull out and cancel her performance.

EJ: I know, I have been dodging the press' questions about her appearance. They want to know if she is sick or has she just lost interest. Georgia, she is miserable and I don't know what to do to help her.

G: Me either.

Breaking the silence that had come over the office, Georgia's phone began ringing.

G: Can you get that, I just don't think I can deal with another call right now.

EJ: Georgia Bevan's office.

Holding her hand over the receiver, EJ winces and says: "Uh Georgia, I think maybe you might have to take this one."

G: EJ, please, whoever it is tell them I am not here.

EJ: Wish I could do that, but I don't think Darius is going to take you avoiding his calls any longer.

G: Yeah, you're right, might as well get this over with now. Darius, what can I do for you?

EJ silently backs out of Georgia's office, this is one conversation that she does not want to be around to hear.

D: Georgia, what is going on with Jude? She sounds like she forgot how to sing and don't even get me started on how tired and miserable she looks. I know that the press is not easy on anyone, but even I know that these pictures can't be that far off.

G: Darius, please I am trying to get the bottom of the situation and everything is under control. She is just have a tough time adjusting to her first tour.

D: I knew she should have come on Shay's tour. At least then I could have more control over the situation. I think that we need to scratch this ridiculous club tour and send her over here ASAP.

G: Now you know that is not going to fly with Jude. She won't do it.

D: She will if I tell her she has to.

G: I told you before, if you start ordering her around, you will lose her.

D: Well if things aren't better in a week, I will send out that order and there is nothing that you or anyone else can do about it.

G: Darius, I promise you things are getting better. Tomorrow's performance will have the old Jude back.

D: Make sure you keep that promise Georgia!

With the call ended, Georgia once again put her head back in her hands while the pounding in her head just kicked up a notch. What was she going to do, she had to get Jude out of this funk and back to her old self. Sales were down, attendance was down and if Darius has his way, she will be more miserable than she has ever been. Something has got to give and Georgia could only think of one person that might be of any help. Unfortunately, Jude was not going to like what Georgia was going to do next, but desperate times call for desperate measures.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Sadie came out of the bathroom and headed to the kitchen for a drink. "That's funny, I thought I heard Tommy come in a while ago, maybe I was just hearing things though." He was really distracted this morning, but I just need to stay calm and keep telling myself that he's here in Italy with me and he actually choose to come with me rather than go with Jude. After getting a glass of water from the fridge, Sadie wandered back towards the bedroom to get dressed. I am really worried about Jude, but I think she can pull it together she just needs to realize that there is more out there for her than just Tommy. He is with me now, and I think with a little time and space, she will accept that too. I am just glad she decided to speak to me again, when we left for Italy I wasn't sure if she was ever going to forgive me for dating Tommy, but things are better and that is a good sign.

As Sadie walked into the bedroom, something caught her eye on the dresser. It was the note that Tommy quickly scribbled before heading to the airport earlier. Sadie read it but quickly put it aside thinking, wow, I bet he went out to surprise me with something nice for tonight. Maybe we can head up to that really cute place along the coast. We have been talking about going there for the last week. Just then there is a knock at the door.

Sadie heads to the door and opens it to a huge arrangement of 2-dozen pink roses. She squeals in delight as she signs for them and the deliveryman brings them into the kitchen for her. "Oh my god, how beautiful, they must be from Tommy. He is such a romantic." The deliveryman lets himself out as Sadie tears open the envelope to read the card that came with the roses. As she carefully reads the card she slowly sinks to the floor and tears begin to sting her eyes.

Dear Sadie:

I am so sorry to have left without telling you. I know I was a jerk, but I have to get to Jude before she makes the biggest mistake of her life. I hope you understand that she needs me and I had to go. I will call you when I can.

Tommy

How could he do this? The tears begin to fall harder and harder. Why does she always come first? For once, I thought I had finally come out on top. What a fool I am. Eventually the tears stop coming and the anger begins to set in. Tommy would pay for this. He cannot play one sister against the other whenever he wants. He will not ruin both of our lives.

Sadie climbs to her feet and heads to the bedroom. She grabs the suitcases in the closet and begins to haphazardly throw her clothes and belongings into the bags as she quickly calls the airline and buys a ticket for the last flight out tonight.

There is one last thing she must do before heading out of Italy though, and she quickly dials the number for Jude's cell phone.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Jude is in her tour bus just enjoying a half hour of peace while the guys were out grabbing some food. I can't believe it has only been three weeks, it feels like I have been on tour forever. I just want to go home to my own house and my own bed. When we left, I couldn't wait to get on the bus and go, but it soon catches up to you. Little sleep, no privacy, junk food, what I wouldn't give for one of mom's Italian creations right now. God and my music, I just didn't think it would be this hard to sing the same songs every night. Oh come on, who am I kidding, it isn't the singing that is the problem, it's your inspiration that is missing and he's in Italy with your sister! I still can't believe that Tommy choose Sadie over me. He was my producer, he designed this tour, and he should be here with me! You know, I am not even mad at Sadie, Tommy should know better than to get involved with sisters. I can't believe he called me earlier. I just can't deal with him and do this tour. I have got to get it together, Georgia and EJ are right, I can't blow this tour off just because my heart is a little broken. OK, a lot broken. But I have got to pull it together, this is my career, being a rock star is everything I have always wanted. Tomorrow's show is going to be like starting over, a clean slate. I will show Tommy that I don't need him to be good, I can do this all on my own.

Just then Jude's cell phone ring and Sadie's picture pops up on the screen.

J: Hi Sadie, listen I thought a lot about what we talked about earlier and you are right, I have got to pull it together and show everyone that I am as good as they thought. I am going to take your advice and enjoy my day off, even go out tonight, who knows maybe I will meet some cute guy to hang out with . . .

S: Jude, take a breath for a minute. I am glad you are feeling better, but that isn't why I am calling you.

J: What is it Sadie, is something wrong? You don't sound like yourself.

S: Well, yeah something is wrong and it is headed your direction.

J: What are you talking about Sadie?

S: Jude, Tommy must have overhead us talking earlier and he left.

J: What do you mean left?

S: Jude, he is on his way to you as we speak to stop you "from making the biggest mistake of your life".

J: Oh god, why can't he just leave me alone. I can't deal with him here too, I just want to do this on my own.

S: I know Jude, if I could have stopped him I would have, but he just left without even saying anything to me. He scribbled a note that he had to go and sent me flowers from the airport that he "hopes I understand he just had to do this".

Sadie's voice starts to waiver, the tears are beginning to fall again.

S: I can't believe I thought this would work, he might have been here with me physically, but his heart and mind were always with you. Jude I have got to go or I will miss my flight.

J: Sadie, where are you going, what are you going to do?

S: I am going home Jude, I give up you win, he's yours. Goodbye Jude.

J: Sadie wait . . .

It was too late, Sadie had hung up. This was just one more thing that I can be mad at Tommy for. How could he do this to Sadie, she's my sister, he made her cry over him. Well that is enough, Tommy Quincy will not make another Harrison cry over him. We are done with Little Tommy Q.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Band Member: Jude. Jude – Hey girl you OK?

Jude: Yeah, I'm fine. Sorry just something on my mind. What did you want?

BM: Oh, I just wanted to let you know we are going to start practice a little early tonight. There's this club in town that we want to check out a little later.

Jude: Thanks, for letting me know. I will be right there. Oh by the way, care if I tag along to the club?

BM: Sure, that'd be great. From what I hear it should be a good time! See you in a few.

Jude: Yeah, thanks.

Jude finished writing down the lyrics she had been working on for a new song and grabbed her guitar and headed to practice. As she entered the building, she could hear the band warming up. Smiling to herself, Jude headed towards the stage to join them for practice thinking I would be a fool to give all of this up. This is the best opportunity that a singer can ask for; tomorrow's show is going to blow everyone away. Georgia and EJ won't know what hit them. Just as Jude stepped onto stage something caught her attention in the far corner of the room. There was someone sitting all alone at a table in the corner just staring right at her. Jude squinted her eyes just a little to adjust to the darkness of the room and suddenly it hit her – it was Tommy! Jude felt like her feet were glued to the floor. Her first reaction was a wave of relief that he had come to be with her and just as soon as that washed over her, the anger set in. How dare he! He left me along to go on tour while he ran away with my sister to Italy. Then he leaves her in Italy without so much as saying goodbye and comes here. I am not playing these games anymore. He is not going to hurt me anymore! Before Jude knew what was happening she had dropped her guitar and was heading towards Tommy at a dead run.

Tommy just sat at the table staring he couldn't look away, she was so beautiful, even in torn jeans and a faded black t-shirt she looked incredible, full of life. He knew his jaw was open to the floor but he couldn't help it. It had only been 3 weeks, but three weeks without seeing Jude, talking to Jude, just being with her, seemed like an eternity. Suddenly there she was in front of him and by the look on her face, she was not as happy to see him as he was to see her.

J: Tommy, WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING HERE?  
T: Jude, nice to see you I missed you too! All the while flashing her that irresistible Little Tommy Q smile that usually made her weak in the knees.  
J: Tommy – I am not in the mood for your jokes. Aren't you supposed to be in Italy with Sadie? What happened, tired of Sadie so you thought you would take my advice and try another family member? Mom's still single and Grams is still cute!  
T: Jude, come on seriously I am here because you need me.  
J: You know what Tommy, I might have thought I needed you last week or even three weeks ago, but I don't want or need your help now. I am totally capable of finishing this tour and doing a damn good job at that.  
T: Yeah Jude, I can see you have done an outstanding job so far. Is that why you called your sister and told her you were quitting and running back home?  
J: You have no right listening to a private conversation between me and Sadie. Anyway, I have no intention of quitting this tour. As a matter of fact, I was just about to head up on stage and practice for tomorrow's show. I would prefer to do that without you here, but I can't very well kick you out of a public place so stay if you want.

With that Jude spun around and headed back to the stage. Jude grabbed her guitar and took her place on stage.

J: Boys, you ready?

By now the band had stopped playing and was trying to pretend not to stare at Jude and Tommy's confrontation across the room.

BM: Uh, yeah, Jude we're ready.  
J: OK, I want to run through _Skin_.

Tommy just stayed where he was sitting too shocked by the sarcasm and anger in Jude's voice to even think about what to do next. Suddenly Jude's beautiful voice filled the room as she began to sing the opening lines of _Skin_, but something was different; there was a bitterness, an edge to her voice that hadn't been there before. Tommy began to realize that it was going to take a lot more than an "I'm sorry" to fix their friendship. Tommy just hoped that it could be fixed.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Jude and the band ran through _Skin_ and the rest of her set for theabout anhour. Jude began to relax a little after one or two songs, singing always has a way to calm her down no matter what is going on, but she wasn't able to relax totally since Tommy continued to sit there staring straight at her through each song. God he looked so good, no matter how mad she was at him, Jude still was not totally unaffected by Tommy. It had been such a long three weeks without him by her side. She really missed just being near him, whether they were working or just hanging out at the studio drinking coffee, she just simply missed him. Why did he have to pick Sadie, this summer could have been great, touring together, hitting the clubs on her nights off, just dancing the night away and enjoying each other's company. Well, Jude thought, I am not going to just forgive and forget. He will see that I have grown without him these last few weeks on the road and I don't need him to make me good anymore, I am can do it all on my own. As the band started to pack up their things and head back to their rooms to get ready to go out that night, Jude mentally ran through the lineup for tomorrow night's show and made sure she was ready. This would be the turning point of the summer, she would show everyone she was for real and wasn't going to fall apart in the middle of her first tour. Once Jude felt sure that she was prepared for the following night's show, she slowly made her way across the room to the exit and casually walked out into the sunshine as if Tommy was not even in the room.

Tommy watched Judewalk out of the club and head back to her room. God, how can she act like I am not even in the room. What happened to the Jude that he used to know, the one that would never have backed down if she was angry and especially the Jude that could talk to him about everything. Tommy had this sick feeling that Jude had changed a lot in the last three weeks and that their relationship would never be the same again.

As Jude made her way back to her room, she contemplated calling the guys and telling them that she changed her mind about going out tonight. She really didn't feel like dressing up or dealing with the crowds and loud music, but Jude decided to go anyway, maybe it would help her forget that Tommy was back in town. Jude picked out her outfit for the night, a pair of old faded jeans with more holes than material and a cute tight green shirt that went perfectly with her red locks. An hour later, as Jude finished putting on the finishing touches to her makeup, she took a moment to look in the mirror and had to admit she looked pretty hot. "Eat your heart out Little Tommy Q!"

Jude's cell phone began ringing and suddenly Tommy's picture popped up on the screen. "Great, just great. I really don't want to deal with him right now."

Flipping open her phone, Jude barked:

J: What do you want Tommy?

T: Jude, now is that anyway to answer the phone? What if I was some big producer guy who wanted to produce your next album?

J: Tommy….

T: OK, OK, not funny. Seriously though Jude, we need to talk. Can I come up?

J: Sorry but I have plans tonight. I have to meet the guys in like 3 minutes and I don't want them to leave without me.

T: What do you mean you're going out? Where are you going? Who's going along?

J: Not that it is any of your business, but the band and I are going to go check out this club in town.

T: Jude, do you really think that is such a good idea? I mean come on, why would you want to go to some club, that's not you. You always said you didn't feel like you fit in when you went Shay.

J: Tommy, I am not a little girl, I can take care of myself and yes, I do want to go. So please, I have to go or I am going to be late.

T: Jude…

The line went dead before Tommy could say anything else. What was with her, she was acting totally different, nothing at all like the Jude he knew and liked. As much as Tommy hated admitting it, it was mostly all his fault that Jude was acting this way and he had to do something about it.

Tommy jumped up fromhis chair in the lobby and headed back the way he had come from his room. It looked like there was no changing Jude's mind about going out to the club, so Tommy guessed he was just going to have to keep an eye on her tonight and make sure she didn't do anything stupid. Tommy threw open the door to his room and started rummaging through the clothes in his suitcase.Fifteen minutes later, Tommy was dressed to go out and with one final look in the mirror, Tommy made his way to the lobby to find out just exactly what and where this club was.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

A couple hours later, Jude was sitting at a table alone while the guyswere hitting on every girl within atwo block radius. Although she didn't want to admit it, maybe Tommy was right, she really did hate going to the clubs with Shay. It just isn't her scene and she really wanted to get out of there. Jude grabbed her bag and started to scan the crowd to find one of the guys and tell them she was leaving. Just then something caught her attention and Jude quickly looked away. "Ugh, I can't believe him! He followed me here even after I told him that I didn't want him to. Great, now I can't leave either. I will not let him know that he was right" Jude sat back down at the table and continued to sip her soda. Despite her best efforts, her eyes betrayed her and she glanced in Tommy's direction.

Tommy sat alone at his table, with the exception of the occasional girl stopping by his table to ask him to dance, but without his eyes ever leaving Jude's table, Tommy quickly and quietly said no thank you. Dude, why am I doing this to myself? I just want to go back to my room and sleep, I have been up for more than 24 hours and I am sitting here in a club for what? More like for who, Jude that's who. She hates clubs, I can't believe she came here tonight. Maybe she has been doing this all summer, maybe she isn't the Jude that I used to know anymore. No, just look at her, she wants to leave but she is probably just staying so that she doesn't have to admit that I was right. Yeah, that would be the same old Jude, my Jude. Well, I can't just sit here all night, that isn't going to get me anywhere with her. I just need her to listen to me and talk to me. I have missed that all summer, just talking to Jude. Tommy stood up from the table and without even so much as noticing the beautiful blonde making her way towards his table, he started towards Jude.

Meanwhile Jude was trying to come up with some way to get out of here without having to talk to Tommy. Crap, why is he coming this way? I don't want to do this here or ever. Pull it together Jude, you are going to have to talk to him sometime and now would be better than later when you are alone. Don't give him the satisfaction of knowing he still makes you weak in the knees with just a look.

T: Jude, please don't leave, I just want to talk to you.  
J: Tommy, I really don't want to do this now. What are you doing here anyway? I was having a great time and I don't need a chaperone.  
T: Looks more to me like you are looking for the back door.  
J: Tommy…  
T: OK, OK, I just came here to check out the club, I had no idea you would be here.  
J: Yeah right, I don't seem to recall you saying anything about going out earlier today.  
T: Last minute decision, not mention I don't remember having to run my plans by you for approval.  
J: Look, I am not doing this tonight so just leave. Better yet, I will just find somewhere else to sit.  
T: Jude, stop…

Before Tommy could finish his sentence one of the band members, Kyle walked up with another guy.

K: Hey Jude, isn't this place amazing. Oh, hey Tommy.  
T: Yeah.  
J: Yeah Kyle it's great. Who's your friend?  
K: Oh, this is Seth. Seth, this is Jude and Tommy.  
S: Hi Jude, when Kyle mentioned who he was playing with, I asked him to introduce me. I saw your show last week and it was great.  
J: Thanks, so what do you do?  
S: Oh, I'm an intern at the local radio station.  
J: Wow, that sounds great.  
S: Yeah, I love it. Listen, I am going to go grab another drink, would you like to go with me?  
J: Uh, yeah I need a refill too.

As Jude and Seth made their way across the room to get drinks, Jude couldn't help but notice the look of hatred that Tommy shot Seth. Wow, I can't believe he is acting like such a jerk. What's his problem anyway?

Tommy was seething, he couldn't believe Jude would just up and walk off with some guy she just met. She was supposed to be sitting here talking to me and letting me explain. You know what, if she wants to be like that then why would I want to hang around and watch.

K: Man, if I wasn't already with someone back home, I would definitely be looking to hook up with Jude this summer. She looks hot. Don't you think so Tommy?  
J: Uh, yeah I guess.

Kyle left the table then to hit the dance floor but Tommy remained frozen to the spot. Oh god, what a creep, I can't believe Kyle thinks that about Jude. She is only a kid. OK, maybe not a kid, but hot? Oh come on Tommy, you know you were thinking the exact same thing. Otherwise why would you be here in this club running on a caffeine buzz instead of in your room catching some sleep? Maybe I will just stick around in case she needs a ride back to the motel or something. Tommy sat down at the table once again and continued to stare in Jude & Seth's direction. Suddenly he was no longer tired, but very angry and just wanted to drag her out of the club with him. Man, if I didn't know better I would think that I was jealous of that punk. But that's stupid, why would I be jealous of him – because stupid, you want her with you. You always have wanted her with you.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Jude tried to concentrate on what Seth was saying, but she really wasn't that interested. Seth seemed like a nice guy but she just wasn't looking for someone. Finally after a few minutes of Seth rambling on about his job at the radio station Jude actually got a word in:

J: Seth, it was really nice to meet you and I amso glad that you enjoyed the show, hopefully you will be able to see another, but you know, I have a show tomorrow and I really should get going.

S: Oh, OK, listen why don't I walk you back to your motel, you really shouldn't be out this late alone.

J: That would be great. Thanks.

As Jude and Seth made their way to the door, Tommy noticed them leaving and was up and out the door just a few minutes later. He didn't want to upset Jude anymore than he had before, so he stayed back a little so they did not know they were being followed. The motel was about 5 blocks from the club and as Jude and Seth neared the doors to the lobby, Seth very smoothly offered to walk Jude to her door. Jude was not at all comfortable with this and mostly did not want to give Seth the wrong idea, but she figured that it would be better not to make a scene in the lobby and just agreed. They took the elevator to the seventh floor and stepped out into the deserted hallway. Jude quickly retrieved her cardkey from her bag and turned at the door to the elevator to thank Seth for walking her back. Seth however, took this opportunity to grab Jude's arms and pull her into a kiss. She immediately pushed against his chest to stop him, but he was much stronger than she had realized. Before she knew it, Seth had her pushed up against the wall and was pulling at the bottom of her shirt. Jude was panicking now, thrashing her arms and legs just trying to get him off of her. After what seemed like hours, but was really only a few minutes, the doors to the stairwell flew open and suddenly Seth was flying through the air. He hit the wall and slid to the ground doubling over in pain. Tommy quickly turned around and picked Jude up off of the floor where she had collapsed when Tommy grabbed Seth. Jude was sobbing and Tommy simply swept her up into his arms and started down the hall towards her room. After he had deposited her outside her door, she once again slid to the floor and huddled there continuing to sob uncontrollably. Tommy muttered a quick "I'll be right back" and sprinted down the hallway to where he had left Seth. The hallway outside the elevator was empty and it looked as though Seth had disappeared. As much as Tommy would have liked to take his anger out on him though, Jude was more important. He quickly snatched her cardkey from the floor where it had fallen during her struggle with Seth and Tommy ran back to where he had left Jude at her door.

Opening the door to her room, Tommy turned on a light by the bed and gently laid Jude down on the bed. Her crying was starting to lessen and the only sound in the room was the occasional whimper from Jude. Tommy remained seated on the edge of the bed next to Jude just looking at her and deciding what to do next. He should call someone to come be with her, but who? The guys were still at the club, Georgia and EJ had flew home for a few days to catch up with work at G Major, Tommy really didn't know who to call. So he just stayed with her. She eventually fell asleep and Tommy pulled a chair up beside the bed and just sat there staring at her as she slept.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Jude awoke with a start, she had been having a nightmare about the night before and as she opened her eyes, she saw Tommy asleep in the chair beside the bed. Jude could tell it was very early in the morning by the faint light that was coming through the windows. She wasn't sure how long she had been asleep, but she was sure that Tommy had been there with her all night. Jude just continued to lie there and stare at Tommy sleeping so peacefully, he really had saved her life last night and she didn't know how she would ever thank him for it. While Jude was lost in thoughts of the night before, Tommy opened his eyes,

T: Hey girl.

J: Good morning.

T: How are you? Are you hurt, do you need to see a doctor?

J: Tommy, I am fine. Thanks to you.

T: God Jude, I was so scared when I opened the door and saw that creep all over you.

J: Yeah well I think he is in much worse shape than I am this morning. I thought you had killed him with the way you just threw him across the lobby like he was a rag doll. Seriously Tommy, I don't know what would have happened if you hadn't been there.

Tears started to gather in Jude's eyes and even though she fought to keep them from overflowing, she lost the battle. Tommy quickly climbed onto the edge of the bed and took Jude in his arms. He held her until the last tear had dried and she was slumped over in his arms.

T: Jude, why don't you try and go back to sleep, you really need to rest. We can talk about everything later.

J: That sounds good, I really am so tired all of a sudden.

Jude's eyes began to get heavy and with a great big yawn, she slowly lowered her head to the pillow and closed her eyes.

J: Tommy, you won't leave will you? I just don't want to be alone.

T: No girl, there's nowhere else I would be. Now close yours eyes and get some rest.

The events of the night before began to flash before Tommy's eyes. He had been so scared when he found Jude last night. That guy was such a creep; he will pay for what he did to Jude before I am through with him. No one hurts Jude that way and gets away with it.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The final three weeks of Jude's tour flew by without any incidents. Jude's performances got better each night and with Tommy by her side coaching her through, Jude wowed the crowds each night. Tommy and Jude's relationship fell into a comfortable friendship and the incident with Kevin and her sister Sadie were never mentioned. For the first time in six weeks Jude was finally smiling again and Tommy felt a warm sensation overcome him each time that smile was directed at him.

Before either realized it, the six-week tour had come to an end. Jude had finished her last show the night before and both were in their rooms packing the last of their things before the taxi arrived to take them to the airport. The band had already left on the bus to return home, but as a gift to Jude, Tommy arranged for him and Jude to fly back home a day early. Jude was in her room taking one last look around the room for anything forgotten when there was a soft knock on her door. Jude hurried to the door and opened it.

T: Hey girl, you ready to go, the taxi should be here any minute.

J: Yeah Tommy, give me one more minute to make sure I didn't forget anything.

Tommy went over to the bed and gathered Jude's bags next to his at the door while Jude made one final sweep of the room.

J: I can't believe it Tommy, my first tour is officially over.

T: I thought you would be happy to be going home.

J: I thought I would too, but the last few weeks have been so much fun and now I guess I just don't want to go home to all the drama.

T: Listen Jude, everything is going to be fine. We will work on the songs you've been writing for the second album and before you know it things will be back to the way they always were.

Jude turned her back to Tommy and tears begin to fall on her cheeks as shethought about her Mom and Dad and the fact that things will never be the way they use to be.

T: Jude, we really should get...Ahh, girl, come here girl…

Jude walked over to Tommy's outstretched arms and he pulled her into his embrace. Tommy whispered to Jude, "I promise, I won't let anyone hurt you anymore." They stayed that way for a moment as Jude composed herself and suddenly they both heard someone behind them.

P: Excuse me for interrupting Ms. Harrison and Mr. Quincy but your car is here to take you to the airport.

Without turning around, Tommy quietly thanked the doorman, sent him off with their bags and let him know they would be right down.

T: OK, Harrison, you ready to go?

J: Yeah Tommy. Listen, thank you for everything these last few weeks I couldn't have done it without you here.

T: I will always be here when you need me.

Tommy softly placed a kiss on the top of her head and they both headed out to the hallway and back to the real world.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

As Jude and Tommy stepped off the plane back home, neither said anything and just continued walking towards baggage claim. Each one was thinking about the return home and the situations that awaited them. Jude was thinking about her mom and the lonely summer that she had spent without Jude or Sadie. The feelings of hurt and resentment flooded back for the way that her father had treated her mother and that he was now living with Yvette while her mom was at home all alone mending her broken heart. Tommy on the other hand was thinking about confronting Sadie and knew that it wouldn't be long before she found him and they had it out. Once they had their bags and were heading to the parking lot, Jude finally looked at Tommy and decided they needed to clear the air before stepping back into the real world.

J: Uh… Tommy?

T: Yeah?

J: I just thought there were some things that we should talk about before we go out there.

T: Yeah, I guess that would be good. Do you want to start?

J: Well, these last few weeks together has changed a lot of things for me. I was so angry with you when you first showed up on tour and then that night changed everything. I guess what I really want to say is that you really hurt me when you went off to Europe with Sadie. In more ways than I can even begin to explain.

T: Jude, I didn't mean …

J: Tommy, no. Just let me finish. I was really angry with you and I didn't think that I would ever get over that. But these past few weeks have been great. I feel like I have my best friend back again and that is all that I want right now. I won't ever be able to get over what you did to me, but I can learn to move on and I just really want you as my friend and producer.

T: Jude, I truly am sorry for everything, whether you choose to believe that or not.

J: It's fine Tommy, I just want to move on with the next chapter of our lives. Let's just get home, I can't wait to see my mom and everyone at the studio.

T: OK, Jude.

Tommy started walking again towards the door, but despite the fake smile he put of for Jude, there was something bothering him. All he had wanted for the last few months was for Jude to say those words to him. He wanted their friendship back and now he had it. But why wasn't he happy then? He suddenly felt like it wasn't enough, but what else did he want?

Jude and Tommy made their way outside and into Tommy's Viper. Tommy had called Kwest earlier that day and made arrangements for Kwest to deliver Tommy's car to the parking lot. Tommy was so happy to be home and especially to be crawling into his beloved Viper.

J: Ah… I should have known this would be the first thing you would want when you got home. I don't know how you made it all these weeks without your baby!

T: Shut it Harrison or I will let you walk!

J: You wouldn't dare!

Jude and Tommy were soon on their way back into town. Tommy was going to drop off Jude at her house and then head to his place for some much needed rest since he didn't sleep a wink on the plane, unlike Jude who missed the entire flight.

Jude couldn't wait to get to her house. As much as she loved the tour, it was so good to finally be home. As soon as Tommy stopped the car in her driveway Jude flew out of the car and ran into the house.

J: Mom, I'm home! Hello, anyone here? Wow that's weird, I told her I would be home a day early, I can't believe she's not here to welcome me.

Tommy brought in Jude's bags and dropped them by the door. Jude went into the kitchen to see if her mom left a message for her and noticed the light beeping on the answering machine. She hit play and was greeted with Georgia's voice:

G: Hey Jude, I know you are just getting in today, but there are some things going on down at the studio that you need to be here for. Bring Tommy and get down here ASAP.

T: Wow, what was that all about?

J: I don't know, she sounded serious though. Maybe we ought to go there now.

T: Yeah, I guess we better. Come on I will give you a lift.

J: OK. Some welcome home party huh?

T: Come on let's go find out what the big emergency is at the studio.

Jude and Tommy got back in the Viper and headed to G-Major.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

As Tommy and Jude pulled into the parking lot of G-Major things seemed pretty normal as they would any other day.

J: Gee, Georgia sounded so serious on the phone, what do you think is going on?

T: Your guess is as good as mine. Come on, we might as well go in and find out what's up.

J: Yeah, guess now is as good a time as any.

Jude and Tommy made their way across the parking lot and Tommy held the door to the studios as Jude went in front of him. Just as Jude stepped inside the door the lights were suddenly turned up and all at once everyone yelled – SURPRISE!

Jude just froze where she was as she took in her surroundings. Hanging from one end of the ceiling to the other was a banner that read "Welcome Home Jude!" There were balloons and streamers everywhere. As Jude began to realize what was going on she was suddenly surrounded with people, Georgia and EJ, her mom, Jamieand Kat. They all spoke at once asking different questions:

G: Welcome home Jude!

EJ: So were you surprised?

M: Oh, Jude honey, I missed you so much.

K: Jude, welcome back – how was the tour.

Ja: Jude . . .

Jude turned to Tommy, who was still standing behind Jude inside the door.

J: Tommy, I can't believe you didn't tell me! She said as she punched him in the arm.

Tommy winced and rubbed his arm as he looked at Jude with a huge grin on his face.

T: Hey don't hate me, I didn't know anymore than you did.

J: Yeah right, you had to have known. I heard you on the phone with Georgia this morning.

T: Seriously, Georgia didn't say a word to me about a party.

G: That's right, I didn't tell you because you can never keep a secret. Jude, I hope this was OK, we just wanted to welcome you home right.

J: I don't know what to say, this is great!

Now that Jude had gathered her composure again, she took a look around the room and finally realized that this whole party was just for her. No matter how many birthday parties and release parties were thrown for her, she would never get used to the fact that someone would do all this for her. Slowly the crowd around her began to separate and shestarted to make her way around the room. Stopping to say a quick "hey" to everyone who had come out to welcome her home. Kwest and Darius, even Shay had turned up to say a hello and welcome her back from her first tour. Over the six weeks she was on tour, Jude had come to an understanding with Shay that they could at least try to be friends again, but that would be all it ever was. While Jude was taking a break from greeting everyone, Jamie met her at the drinks table.

Ja: Jude, I am so glad you are back. I can't believe how much I missed you this summer.

Ju: Oh Jamie, I missed you too.

Ja: Listen Jude, I can't wait to catch up and continue our little talk from the airport when you left. How about meeting me in Studio B in 15 minutes? We have a lot to talk about.

Ju: Yeah, OK. 15 minutes.

Jude smiled and continued to make her way around the room. Oh god, what am I going to say to Jamie? I just don't want to hurt him, but I have no idea how I feel. I thought it would be easy to figure it out this summer, that I would just automatically know what to say when I saw him for the first time again. But I think I am more confused than ever. What am I going to do?

Jude made her way over to Georgia.

J: Hey Georgia, um, I need to get some air for a minute. Just too much excitement I guess. I'll be back in a few minutes, OK?

G: Yeah sure Jude, take all the time you need. This is your party remember.  
EJ: Hey Jude, just remember when you come back we are going to want to hear that beautiful voice of yours for at least one song.

J: OK EJ, I promise one song!

Jude made her way out of the room and headed towards Studio B. She knew that 15 minutes was not nearly up, but she needed some time to think about what to say to Jamie.

Tommy noticed Jude sneaking away and decided to check on her. He hadn't had a chance to talk to her since they came in the doors over two hours ago and he thought she looked a little worried about something. Tommy made his way back to Studio B and opened the door.

T: Hey girl, I thought I saw you head back this way.

J: Oh hey Tommy, yeah I guess I just needed some air.

T: No wonder, what a party huh?

J: Yeah its great.

T: Jude, what's the deal? What's bothering you and don't say nothing because I can read it all over your face.

J: I guess some things never change, you always could read me like an open book.

T: Yeah, I guess I could. So what's got you so serious looking?

J: It's Jamie.

T: What? What did he say to get to you? He is such an idiot sometimes.

J: Tommy, stop. It's not like that.

T: So how is it then?

J: Look Tommy, I don't thinkyou are who I really want to talk about this with.  
T: Oh come on girl, I always told you that you can talk to me about anything and after everything we have been through the last few weeks, you know I am here for you.

J: Yeah, I know Tommy. OK, look, the day that I left for the tour Jamie was supposed to go with me so we were at the airport and all of a sudden he stopped me and said he wasn't going to go. He gave this speech about the fact that I was going to miss him and then he sort of kissed me.

T: He what? What do you mean by sort of kissed you?

Tommy felt like the air had been sucked out of him. He started to fidget with the controls on the board and pace the studio floor.

T: Come on Jude, it can't be that big of a deal – he was just saying goodbye right?

J: Well, not exactly. Look Tommy, I can't have this conversation with you right now. Jamie is coming back here any minute to talk about what's going on between us and it would not be good to find you here with me. You know how he can be.

T: Jude, you can't be serious about this thing with Jamie.

J: Tommy, please just let me deal with this he is my best friend.

T: Whatever.

With that Tommy flew out of the Studio and slammed the door behind him. Leaving Jude thinking to herself, what is his problem? He has no right to be giving me crap about Jamie and I. Especially not after what happened with him and Sadie. Despite the fact that their friendship had grown over the last few weeks, it still hurt to know he chose Sadie over her.

Meanwhile Tommy bypassed the party and headed out of the lobby. He just needed to get out of here for a while. Tommy made his way to the back door of the studios and out to the alley that held so much meaning for him and Jude.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Jude stood in the middle of the Studio lost in thought and didn't hear Jamie come in the door.

Ja: Jude. Earth to Jude!

Jude jumped at hearing her name and spun around to see Jamie standing right behind her.

Ja: Whoa where were you just now?

Ju: Sorry, just have a lot on my mind.

Ja: I hope you thoughts are on the same subject as mine, us!

Ju: Uh… yeah I was thinking about that.

Ja: Listen Jude, I know things were a little weird the way we left them at the airport when you left on tour. I just wanted to make sure you had lots to think about while you were away. Namely me!

Ju: No problem there.

Ja: So tell me what you thought about while on tour?

Ju: Well, I thought a lot about you and me and our friendship and everything at the airport.

Ja: And?

Ju: Listen Jamie, you know how much I love you and how much I value our friendship and well, it's just that, well, I guess it just comes down to the fact that I value that friendship too much to put it at risk. I couldn't stand it if I lost you as a friend because of something else between us. Jamie, I really think we should just stay friends right now.

Ja: Come on Jude, you know that nothing will happen. We will be friends always.

Ju: But what if something did happen, what if you ended up hating me or the other way around, I couldn't deal with that.

Ja: Jude…

Ju: No, Jamie, I think that we are better as friends.  
Ja: I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!

Ju: Jamie---

Ja: No Jude, you left on tour and everything is great. You come home with Tommy and now everything is different, what happened while you were on tour?

Ju: I told you, I thought a lot about this and…

Ja: Wait just a minute, now I understand! It's him isn't it? It's Tommy – you still want him, after all the hurt and embarrassment he has caused you, you still want him?

Ju: Jamie, come on that doesn't have anything to do with it.

Ja: Save it Jude, I don't want to hear it. I can see it all clearly now, you think you still have a chance with Little Tommy Q, well go ahead. Just don't expect me to be there to pick you up when he lets you fall again. And believe me he will.

With that, Jamie left the Studio with the door slamming shut behind him. Jude shouted for him to stop, but he wouldn't listen and just kept going. God, what is it with the parties. Each one is worse than the last. Jude was starting to lose it and she needed to get out of there and fast. She quickly walked towards the back door of the studios and stepped out into the alley just wanting to forget everything for a little while, but of course just when she thought she had made it and would have some peace and quiet to think, she looked up and there was Tommy.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

J: Ugh… why can't I ever just be alone?

T: Um, I was here first remember?

J: Shut it Tommy. God, all I wanted was a couple of minutes to myself. Can you just leave please?

T: Come on Jude, what's the deal? How'd it go with Jamie?

J: I am not going to talk to you about this.

T: Why not Jude, we're friends, I always told you I would be here when you needed to talk.

J: Yeah I know, but not about this. It's too weird.

T: Try me. Come on girl, what happened with Jamie?

Jude repeated the confrontation she had with Jamie word for word and when she finished, she just stood there, leaning on the railing with her head down quietly sobbing. Tommy stood close beside her listening. When Jude finally finished her story, Tommy quietly let out the breath he didn't know he had been holding and thought to himself, thank god, she just couldn't be with Jamie, he's not right for her. Tommy didn't say anything to Jude as she continued to cry, he simply put his arm around her shoulder and pulled her close.He stood there holding Jude and as her crying started to ease, he withdrew his arm and simply continued to stand beside her. She tried to repair her makeup and since it was no use, she just wiped her eyes with the back of her sleeve. Tommy continued to stare at Jude while she gathered herself together and thought to himself, ok man, if Jamie isn't right for her then who is? You?

T: You ready to go back in girl?

J: Yeah, I think I am. Oh, god Tommy, EJ wants me to sing.

T: Look Jude, if you don't want to I will talk to EJ and explain everything.

J: No, Tommy don't. I will do it, I owe it to them after the way the first half of the tour went.

T: Jude, you don't owe anything to anyone! You have done a fantastic job with the tour and you are going to sing because you want to and because you love it, not for anyone else.

J: Thanks Tommy, I know I have said this a thousand times this summer, but I don't know what I would have done without you.

T: No problem girl, I still love to hear it!

J: Conceited much?

T: Jude…

J: Ok, ok, come on let's go before Georgia and my mom send out a search party.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

The next few months flew by, Jude was now working on her second album with Tommy and after much discussion and pleading with her parents, they finally relented and agreed to allow Jude to stop going to school and work with a tutor at the studios. Jude and Tommy spent almost every waking hour together at the studios working on her next album and things between them seemed to have fallen back into the same old routine. Their friendship was stronger than ever, each seemed to know the other better than themselves and things were good. The album was coming along, a little slower than the first, but that was to be expected, especially since Jude was now being pulled in all directions to do promotion, modeling, interviews and all the other things that EJ seemed to always be scheduling on that cell phone of hers.

It was Friday and Jude and Tommy had just put in a long 9 hours on the song they were currently working on. Finally after many tries Jude had got it right. Jude and Tommy were sitting side by side on the couch in the studio listening the final recording.

T: Jude, that was it girl! You did it.

J: Finally, I thought we were never going to get that song recorded.

T: Yeah, it has been a long day. I am ready to get out of here. What about you? Got any plans for tonight?

J: Nah, Jamie and Kat said they were both busy tonight and Sadie and mom both had plans so I have got the whole house to myself. I plan on curling up with a movie and some popcorn.

T: Oh come on, you should be going out and celebrating, seriously Jude that was a great song you just finished in there!

J: Well, it seems like everyone is busy tonight so I guess it will have to be another night.

T: Not everyone.

J: Oh really, so you are telling me that it's a Friday night and Little Tommy Q doesn't have a date?

T: Jude…

J: Oh come on Quincy, you can't possibly want to hang out with me at my house and watch a movie. Isn't that a little too "Brady Bunch" for you?

T: Come on Jude, we hang out all the time, it's not like this would be any different than pulling an all nighter here at the studio. Of course, if you just don't want to hang out with me, which I can't understand why you wouldn't want to, then just say so.

J: Ok already, if you want to come over then come. But I get to pick the movie!

With that decided, Tommy and Jude made their way to the doors of G Major and out to their respective cars.

T: Man, I am starving. Listen how about if I run home to change and pick up some Chinese on the way to your place?

J: Yeah that sounds great.

T: Ok, see you in a few.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Tommy was speeding down the highway on the way to his place, but his mind was most definitely not on the drive home. It was on the beautiful redhead whose house he was heading to in a little while. _God Quincy, what were you thinking, you practically invited yourself over for the night. But then again, what is the big deal, we are together practically all hours of the day and night at the studio. But this is different, we'll be alone, in the dark, watching a movie and she will probably pick some chick flick that won't interest me. That will leave me with ample time to just think about the fact that we are sitting inches apart and how easy it would be to just reach over and run my hands through her hair, stare into those beautiful eyes of hers and kiss her senseless. Wait a minute where did that come from? Kissing her, you have to be kidding yourself, you tried that once before and look how it turned out. You ended up with her sister! Come on Quincy get it together, she probably doesn't even want that anymore, she even tried to talk you out of coming over. Why couldn't you have just kept your mouth shut, you could just go home to your own place and relax for the night. Yeah, your lonely, cold apartment that isn't nearly as appealing as a night with Jude at the Harrison home. OK, you can do this, just keep it cool tonight, none of these feelings about Jude are real, they're the result of spending a lot of time together. The fact that she is the only other person on this earth that knows you as well as you know yourself has nothing to do with this. _

Tommy quickly changed at his place, took a few extra minutes more than normal checking his hair and applying some cologne and headed out to Jude's. He stopped at her favorite Chinese Place for some takeout and before he was ready, was sitting out front of Jude's house.

T: OK, Quincy, pull it together and just keep it cool tonight. It will be just like any other night when you are working in the studio together.

Tommy rested his head on his hands on the steering wheel, willing himself to calm down and just walk in as normal.

T: Oh, who am I kidding, this is going to be a VERY long night!

Meanwhile, Jude had been waiting by the door for what seemed like forever now. She had rushed home, grabbed a shower, changed into at least six different outfits before finally picking the first one she had put on and now she was standing inside the door, where she had been for the last 15 minutes, watching for the infamous blue Viper to pull up in the driveway. Jude kept trying to tell herself that tonight was just like any other night that her and Tommy spent together at the studio, but she wasn't very convincing. Exactly four minutes and 36 seconds ago, she had seen that blue Viper pull into the driveway and instantly the butterflies had taken over. Repeating to herself over and over, "It's exactly like any other night, just any other night together".

Tommy finally grabbed the takeout from car and made his way up the sidewalk and rang the bell. Immediately, Jude opened the door and the both of them stood there a little awkwardly staring at each other. Finally, Jude broke the silence:

J: So what's thedeal Quincy? Do I always make you pound your head on the steering wheel?

T: Uh, I…Uh. Well, do you always stand by the door like a stalker watching your dates park their cars?

J: No, I just, well I was . . .

T: How about if you just let me in, OK? I would prefer to eat my takeout while it is still hot!

J: Right. Thanks for bringing dinner, here let me take the bags.

T: Thanks.

Jude reached to take the bags of takeout from Tommy and at the same time Tommy started to lean in to kiss Jude's cheek. About halfway there, he thought better of it and just reached out and slapped her on the back with a quickly muttered "Hey girl". Tommyjust walked rightpast Jude and went into the living room. All the while, he was asking himself: _What happened to keeping it cool?_ Jude meanwhile was still standing by the door smiling to herself and happily thinking, _well at least I am not the only one who is a little wierded out by this whole thing._


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

After much arguing and name-calling Jude finally won and was allowed to pick the movie. She chose the movie _How to Lose a Guy in 10 Days._A romantic comedy (or as Tommy liked to remind her, a chick flick) with Kate Hudson and Matthew McConaughey. They ate the Chinese around the coffee table and started the movie. Jude had seen this movie a dozen times at least and her mind began to wander until it finally focused in on a certain gorgeous male sitting next to her on the couch. Tommy, who found the movie surprisingly funny was trying very hard not to let Jude know that he enjoyed it and all the while very aware of Jude sitting just inches apart from him on the couch. They were both silent throughout the movie and when the credits began to roll, Tommy looked over at Jude to find that she had fallen asleep beside him.

_God, she's even beautiful when she is sleeping. I know I should wake her up but I think I will just sit here for a while and let her catch some ZZZs. She has been working so hard on this album and she deserves some much needed rest. _

Tommy just continued to watch her sleep for a while and finally quietly got up off the couch and began to gather the leftovers and dirty dishes from their dinner. He was very careful not to wake up Jude and finally, after doing the dishes and cleaning up the trash, he sat back down beside her. _Wow, she didn't even move. She must really be exhausted. _Tommy looked around for a blanket or something to cover her with before he left but nothing was in sight. After a few minutes, he decided that he would just carry her upstairs to her room. He carefully put his arms underneath her and holding her close to him, slowly made his way up the stairs to her room. As he opened the door and entered her room Jude began to wake up. In a very sleepy voice, Jude whispered:

J: Tommy?

T: Favorite movie, huh? You slept through most of it.

J: I just couldn't keep my eyes open any more. What are you doing?

T: Well, I couldn't find a blanket or anything downstairs, so I just decided to bring you up here before I left.

Tommy carefully laid Jude down in the middle of her bed and sat down on the edge beside her.

J: Thanks Tommy, I don't know what happened, I guess all those long hours we have been putting in on the album finally caught up to me.

T: Yeah, you've been working double time to get this album finished.

J: So have you, I really think it is going to be better than my first. It wouldn't have been though if you decided you weren't going to produce it.

T: Girl, you make it good, I just help fine-tune it a little.

J: Thanks.

Jude's heart skipped a beat as she realized what a huge compliment Tommy was giving her.

J: So, I guess after tonight you won't be coming over for any more movies.

T: Why wouldn't I?

J: Well, it was kind a boring night. I mean, you suffered through my favorite chick flick, I fell asleep halfway through and now you had to carry me to bed. Not exactly what you would call a great way to spend Friday night…

T: Jude, if I didn't want to be here, I wouldn't be.

J: I know, its just that I am sure you had better things to do than be here with me…

T: Did I say I had other offers?

J: Well no, but…

T: You know, you have got to get some confidence, I couldn't think of anyone else that I would rather hang out with tonight than you. The movie was actually pretty good, but don't you dare tell anyone that I said I actually liked a chick flick. And most importantly, I alwayshave a great time hanging out with you. So enough with the second guessing and apologizing.

J: Ok, but you know I guess there is one really good thing that came out of this weekend. I have got some great blackmail material if I ever need it.

T: Oh really, and what would that be?

J: Oh, I don't know. I can see the tabloid headline now, "Little Tommy Q Loves Chick Flicks".

T: You wouldn't dare!

J: You just never know when that might come in handy.

T: Jude! Promise me. Nothing about the chick flick.

J: I can't make any promises.

Tommy took one look at the grin on Jude's face and began to tickle her mercilessly asking her over and over, "Promise me you won't say a word and I will stop". Jude finally gave in barely able to catch her breath enough to mutter an "I promise". Tommy immediately stopped the tickling and realized that he was leaning very close to Jude with his hands resting on either side of her face. They both froze not knowing exactly what to say or do. Ever so slowly Tommy leaned closer and closer to Jude. Jude couldn't tear her eyes away from Tommy's. They both knew what was happening and seemed powerless to stop it. It was like two magnets being drawn to one another. But at the very last second it seemed as though Tommy realized what was happening and he placed a softkiss on her forehead. He straightened himself up and scooted closer to the edge of the bed.

T: Get some sleep Jude. Tomorrow we don't need to be at the studios and you can just be lazy the entire day.

J: Uh, yeah.

T: Ok, well I am going to get out of here. I expect you to be fully rested and ready to dive right back in on Monday.

J: You have to remind me don't you. The weekends are already too short as it is.

T: Hey that's part of my job. Producer/Slave Driver.

Tommy stood up and made his way to the door.

T: I will lock the door behind me when I leave. Night Jude.

J: Goodnight Tommy.

And with that he stepped into the hallway and closed the door behind him. Once in the hallway, Tommy leaned against the wall for a few minutes trying to still his racing heart and catch his breath. _What the Hell was that? This was supposed to a quiet uneventful night and you go and almost kiss her. Again! This can't happen again. I can't stand to see her hurt anymore and I know that is what will happen. I have got to pull myself together and get past this thing with Jude. Come Monday morning things will be different. No more late night work sessions, no more movie nights or coffee breaks, no alone time period. I can do this, we just need to take a few steps back and put some distance between us. These feelings will go away, it's just a matter of too much time together and no other distractions. It will get better. It will. Won't it? Oh man, am I in trouble._


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Monday morning Jude was at the studio bright and early to record with Tommy. She was nervous about her first encounter with Tommy after Friday night. She wasn't sure what to say and figured she would let him take the lead and she would just follow. The minute she entered G-Major, she was swept into Georgia's office to talk.

G: So Jude, how have things been lately? It seems like we have all been so busy that we haven't had any time to catch up.

J: Well, I guess things are good. The album seems to be moving along better and Tommy and I recorded another song on Friday.

G: Yeah, Tommy played it for me this morning, it was fantastic. Just when I think you can't get any better, you surprise me.

J: Thanks Georgia.

G: So, now for the other reason why you are here. It's time to start planning your birthday party. It's just a few weeks away.

J: Oh, um, well. Whatever you want to do is fine with me.

G: Oh, come on Jude, I know how much you love parties and trust me after last year's debacle, we are going to make everyone forget that you ever even turned 16.

J: Yeah, um OK.

G: Jude?

J: Listen Georgia, it is so nice of you to want to plan something for my 17th, but seriously, I would be just as happy if we all just went out to dinner.

G: Oh, Jude. Are you sure you really don't want a party?

J: Yeah, I just don't think that I am up to it, plus with working on the album, tutoring and things at home right now, I think I just want small and intimate. You know what I mean?

G: Say no more Jude, I just want you to be happy. So how about if I plan a small dinner party, close friends and family only?

J: That would be great. Thanks Georgia for everything.

G: You're welcome Jude. You know I would do anything for you. Now get out of here and get to work. Tommy is waiting for you in Studio B.

Jude grabbed her stuff and headed over to meet Tommy. _OK, Jude, just keeps things cool. Wait till you can read him and then go with it. _Jude stepped into Studio B and was greeted by Tommy standing just inside the door glaring at her.

T: Geez Jude, can't you at least try to be on time?

J: Um, well I was on time but Georgia called me in her office.

T: Well, just try harder. I have got work to do other than just sit here waiting for you.

J: Well excuse me. I am sorry to have wasted your precious time. Next time I will tell Georgia that our little meeting will have to wait, the almighty Little Tommy Q doesn't like to waste his time.

T: Shut it Jude!

J: Fine let's just get to work OK?

T: I have been ready for hours.

Jude dropped her stuff in the corner, grabbed her guitar and headed into the recording booth. _Wow this is going to be a long day. So much for everything just going back to the way things were before. _

Jude and Tommy spent another 8 hours straight working on her new song. Finally, around 6:30 that night, Jude stepped out of the recording booth and dropped down onto the sofa in the Studio.

J: Oh my God, I thought I would never get that last verse down.

T: You worked hard today, it sounds pretty good.

J: Gee, thanks Tommy.

T: We can work on it a little more tomorrow.

J: Yeah, listen if it is alright with you I am going to get out of here. I am beat and we haven't even eaten all day.

T: I didn't hear you complaining earlier when I asked if you needed a break.

J: I am not complaining!

Jude's voice was becoming louder and louder, as was Tommy's.

T: Ok, Ok, look just get home and get some sleep. We can pick up where we left off tomorrow.

Jude mumbled a forlorn "Yeah" and began to gather her stuff together to leave. As she turned her back and started to open the door, Tommy interrupted Jude saying, "Hey girl. Wait!" Jude's voice was very shaky and she was trying so hard to not let him see her cry.

T: Come on girl, come sit for a minute.

Jude went over to the couch with her stuff still in her hands and sat down as told.

T: Listen, I am sorry for being so short with you today. I am just a little off, that's all. I promise tomorrow will be better.

J: Yeah, no big deal.

T: Come on girl. I really am sorry for snapping at you.

J: It's fine. Can I just go Tommy?

T: Yeah, I will just see you tomorrow I guess.

Jude flew out of the Studio and mumbled a hasty "Bye" before closing the door behind her.

Tommy dropped back on the couch wishing he could just start this day over again. _Ok, so much for just pretending things are the same as always. How am I going to work with her every day and pretend that things are just super? God, she looked like she was going to cry any minute, I can't stand that all I do is hurt her over and over. I have to find a way to make it up to her. Her birthday is in a couple of weeks, maybe things will be better by then and in the mean time, I have got to find her the perfect gift._


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

The next few weeks were spent recording almost non-stop. The CD wasjust aboutfinished and it looked like the long nights and extra work were going to payoff. This CD was going to be even better than the first. Things with Tommy and Jude were better; at least they weren't ready to bite each other's heads off all the time, but there was definitely a tension in the air, that was about to come to a breaking point.

It wasthe day before Jude's 17th birthday and keeping to her promise, Georgia had made reservations at a very classy restaurant for the small intimate dinner that Jude had requested. Jude's mom and dad would be there, along with Sadie and her boyfriend of the week, Justin. Kat and Jamie were invited to be there too, although Jude wasn't exactly sure how that would go considering Jamie was barely talking to her and Kat seemed kind of distant lately too. Georgia, EJ and Kwest would be there and of course Tommy. The small quiet dinner that Jude had hoped for was turning into more of a daytime drama and Jude was just hoping for a little less drama than last year.

S: Jude? Come on Jude, wake up. JUDE!

J: What do you want Sadie, this is my only morning to sleep in and I plan on taking full advantage.

S: Come on Jude, if I let you stay in bed all day then when will we have time to shop for a new dress for your birthday dinner?

J: Did you say shopping?

Jude was fully awake now at the mention of shopping. As much as she hated to admit it, her and Sadie did have at least one thing in common.

S: Yeah, come on sleepyhead, get up and get ready, we are going shopping!

J: Ok, just give me 5 minutes.

S: Jude, by the looks of things and the smell for that matter, you need at least 10.

J: Get out Sadie!

Sadie quickly scrambled to the door and thankfully ducked out the door just in time to miss the pillow that was flying towards her head. Twenty minutes later, Jude and Sadie were heading down the highway towards the mall. Theya spent hours going through the stores, looking for that one perfect outfit for Jude's birthday dinner. Finally, after much searching Jude finally found the perfect dress. It was a simple black slip dress that showed off just enough skin to be enticing, but not too revealing. It was perfect for Jude and as they exited the store with their purchases for the day and discussing how Jude should wear her hair the next night, Sadie spotted yet another jewelry store she just had to check out.

Sadie immediately fell in love with some bracelet that she just had to have, so Jude started to make her way around the store admiring the items in the cases. She was not really watching where she was going and suddenly she ran smack into another customer.

J: Oh my gosh, I am so sorry. I wasn't watching … Tommy?

T: Oh, uh, hey Jude. What are you, um, doing here?

J: Oh, well Sadie and I were out shopping for a new dress for tomorrow and she just had to stop here.

T: Oh.

Just then a salesperson interrupted:

SP: Mr. Quincy? Here is your purchase. Wrapped just as you had asked.

T: Oh, right. Thanks.

J: So what'd you buy?

T: Oh nothing special.

J: Oh, OK.

T: Listen I really have to get going. Um, I guess I will see you tomorrow at the dinner?

J: Yeah, see you then.

_Wow that was weird. Tommy was acting like he couldn't wait to get away from me. I wonder what he was buying? Maybe the salesperson would tell me._

J: Excuse me, Sir?

SP: Yes, may I help you?

J: Well, yes. I was wondering if you could show me what Tom Quincy just purchased?

SP: Oh, I am sorry, but that was a one-of-a-kind piece. He designed it himself.

J: Oh.

SP: Whomever the gift is for is one lucky girl!

J: Well thanks anyway.

Jude made her way over to Sadie, who was finishing up with her purchase.

S: Hey, was that Tommy you were talking to?

J: Yeah, he was acting really strange and apparently bought some piece of jewelry that he designed himself. I wonder who he was buying it for?

S: I have no idea, but you no Tom, he probably has some new girl he is trying to impress. Maybe he will bring her to your birthday dinner tomorrow.

J: Oh, yeah that would be just great!

Jude mumbled that last comment as Sadie finished with her purchase and they made their way to the doors. Suddenly Jude was not really looking forward to her birthday dinner anymore. What if Tommy did show up with a date? I will look like a total loser, not even bringing a date to my own birthday party. I don't even know if my best friends will be there to back me up. Maybe I should have let Georgia plan that big party, at least then I wouldn't have to sit across the table from Tommy and his bimbo date all night.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

It was 5:30, less than 2 hours till the limo was picking Jude up to go to the restaurant for her birthday dinner and Jude was still sitting in her room in a robe with her hair twisted up in a towel. She was beginning to think it would be better to just call the whole thing off. Maybe hiding out till after her birthday was the way to go. God, she just didn't know if she could deal with the drama tonight. Just then, Sadie opened the door and stood with her hands on her hips, glaring at Jude:

S: Jude! Do you have any idea what time it is? The limo will be here in like an hour!

J: Did you ever hear of knocking Sadie?

S: What is wrong with you? It's your birthday and in less than 2 hours all your closest friends and family will be gathered together to celebrate with you. Come on Jude, get up and get dressed.

J: Ugh, I just want this whole night to be over with.

S: It's going to be great, so get up and get rid of that ratty old robe and put on that beautiful new dress that I picked out.

J: Ok, Ok, just get out Sadie!

S: I'm going, I'm going.

Sadie quickly ducked out of the room and closed the door behind her, saying a silent prayer that tonight would go off without a glitch. Jude really just needed a quiet night without any drama. Sadie was worried about Jude lately; the stress of the new album and her parents' relationship and everything was starting to get to her. Please just let her have this one night of fun on her birthday.

An hour later, the house was empty again. Justin had picked up Sadie and her mom about 15 minutes ago and they would be meeting Jude at the restaurant. The limo would be here any minute to take her, a birthday gift from Darius. Jude heard a soft knock on the door and with one last look in the mirror she opened the door to:

J: Tommy?

T: Happy Birthday Girl! You look beautiful Jude.

Tommy leaned in and softly kissed Jude on the cheek.

J: What are you doing here? I thought you would be meeting everyone at the restaurant.

T: And what, let you arrive at your birthday dinner all alone? No way. So you ready to go?

J: Uh, yeah. Let me just grab my bag and lock up.

Jude locked the door and turned to find Tommy offering his arm to her and leading her to the shiny black stretch limo waiting for them in front of her house. Tommy played the perfect gentleman, opening the door for Jude and lending a hand to help her into the limo. Once they were underway, Tommy finally broke the uncomfortable silence that had set in:

T: So, are you excited about the dinner tonight?

J: I guess so.

T: What's the matter girl? It's your birthday, you should be happy!

J: I am, just a little nervous I guess.

T: Jude Harrison, nervous? You have to be kidding me. You walk in front of thousands of screaming fans like it is no big deal and you are nervous about a small dinner with your closest friends and family?

J: I just don't want a repeat of last year. I thought a small dinner party would be safer, but I am beginning to think that wasn't the case.

T: Look, Jude, I will be right by your side the whole night and everyone will be on their best behavior or they will answer to me.

J: Thanks Tommy, I really appreciate it.

T: Anything to make you happy on your birthday!

The rest of the ride was spent in a comfortable silence. As the limo arrived in front of the restaurant, Tommy climbed out in front of Jude and offered her his arm as she stepped out of the limo.

T: Come on Jude, your party awaits you!

Jude looked up at Tommy and smiled. _I can't believe Tommy came and picked me up in the limo. Maybe his date cancelled on him at the last minute. Well, whatever happened, I am not going to question it. This is going to be a night to remember, I can just feel it!_


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Jude and Tommy were escorted towards the back of the restaurant to a private room. The hostess opened the French doors leading into the room and everyone inside yelled "Happy Birthday Jude!" Everyone was there, Kwest, Georgia and EJ, Kat & Jamie, Sadie and Justin and her mom and dad. They were all seated around a long rectangular table and in the center were two seats for her and Tommy. Jude and Tommy took their seats and along with everyone else were soon caught up in their own conversations. Drinks and dinner were ordered. _Wow, so far so good, everyone seems to be having a good time and getting along. If only we can get through the entire night like this._ Unfortunately, Jude's wishes were just that, and sometimes wishes don't come true.

After everyone had finished his or her wonderful dinners, Georgia stood and asked for everyone's attention. She made a small speech thanking everyone for being here and announcing to Jude her birthday present from the Studio, a week long vacation in Mountains at this beautiful ski resort that Jude had heard about. Of course, the there was one condition; she wasn't allowed to take the vacation until the album was finished. Sadie was next and presented Jude with a gift certificate for a day at the spa. Kat and Jamie presented Jude with a couple of DVDs she had been asking for. Jude's dad was next, he stood and gave a speech about how proud he was of everything that Jude had accomplished the past year and that his gift to her was a brand new car of her choice which they would go shopping for together. At the announcement of this gift, Jude screamed and ran to her dad's outstretched arms. Jude's mom, however, was throwing looks of death at her ex-husband from across the table. Victoria had already given Jude her gift at home earlier that day and Jude took this opportunity to thank everyone for their gifts and for coming to her birthday dinner. Everyone took his or her seats once again and the cake was brought out. Jude and Kat were gushing over the enormous chocolate creation that had been carted into the room, when the room suddenly became very quiet, with the exception of a very loud discussion going on at the end of the table.

V: I can't believe you Stuart, you are just trying to buy her affection. I know that you feel guilty for breaking up our family, but come on, be sensible, what 17 year old needs a brand new car for her birthday.

S: Oh come on Victoria, she deserves it, look at how hard she has worked the last year.

V: No, I am sorry but I will not let you just hand everything to her on a platter.

S: Well last time I checked, we were still equal partners in the decision making of Jude's future and if I want to buy her a car, I will!

V: Well, maybe some things need to change then. You will be hearing from my lawyers on Monday.

Jude, who had caught the entire conversation, was starting to panic. This was exactly what she wanted to avoid. She looked quickly from one side to the other, searching for the quickest way out of the room. She felt Tommy grab her hand and as she turned to face him, he whispered:

T: Come on, I'll get you out of here.

Tommy led Jude out of the room and away from the ever-increasing argument that was going on with her parents. They made their way towards the front entrance, but suddenly she was surrounded by flashing cameras and a dozen reporters yelling, "Jude, Jude over hear!" Tommy made a quick motion to the hostess, asking her to have the limo pull up the back entrance and pick them up there. He then led her quickly in the opposite direction and soon they were exiting the restaurant through a back door. Jude finally felt like she could catch her breath. Until that moment, Jude hadn't realized that tears were slipping down her face. Tommy gently pulled her into his arms and whispered:

T: Everything is going to be alright girl. Just hang on to me.

J: Oh God Tommy, why does this always happen? Why can't I just get through one night without the drama?

T: I don't know Jude, but none of this is your fault. You don't deserve what they did to you in there and they both owe you a huge apology.

J: I must have been kidding myself to think that they could get along for just one night to celebrate my birthday.

T: Look Girl, why don't you just relax for a few minutes, here comes the limo and we can have the driver take us wherever you want to go.

J: That would be great, I just don't think I can face any of them yet.

T: Come on, let's go.

Jude and Tommy climbed into the limo and Tommy looked at Jude questioningly. "So where to Jude?"

J: Oh, I don't know. How about if we just head to the studio for a little while? No one should be there now and it will be quiet.

T: No problem.

Tommy gave the driver directions and sat back in the seat pulling Jude alongside of him.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Jude and Tommy climbed out of the limo in front of G-Major a little while later and let themselves inside the dark, empty building. Tommy went to make some coffee, while Jude made her way back to Studio B where she had left her guitar earlier that day. Jude was strumming some tune on her guitar when Tommy entered Studio B with their coffees.

T: Hey girl, already got a new song for the album?

J: No, just something I was messing around with.

Jude put down her guitar and reached for her coffee.

J: Thanks.

T: No problem. So, um, do you want to talk about tonight?

J: I don't know.

T: Come on Jude, you know you can talk to me about anything and it will make you feel better to get it out.

J: I am just so mad at them Tommy. It's bad enough they go and break up our family and they fight all the time about stupid things like who gets the vacuum cleaner and who gets the good china, but now they have to fight about me too?

T: I know how you feel Jude, my parents fought all the time about how to best manage my career when I first joined BoyzAttack. Sometimes I felt like just yelling at them both to just stop! That it was my life and I am the only one that knows what is best for me.

J: Exactly, I am 17 years old; I can make my own decisions.

T: Maybe you just need to sit down with them both and tell them that.

J: Yeah maybe.

They both lapsed into silence for a while, enjoying the quiet and just being there together. Tommy was the first to break that silence:

T: So, you know Girl, I never got a chance to give you your birthday gift.

J: Oh Tommy, you didn't have to get me anything.

T: Oh please, who are you kidding, you would have never let me live it down if I didn't get you something!

J: True.

T: Ok, so close your eyes and don't open them till I tell you to.

J: Oh come on Tommy, just give me my gift already.

T: Shut them!

J: Ok, Ok.

Jude did as she was told, closing her eyes and putting out her hand. Tommy reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a long thin velvet box and carefully placed it in Jude's outstretched hands.

T: Ok, you can open them now.

Jude opened her eyes and just stared at the beautiful black velvet box that Tommy had given her.

J: Nice wrap job Tommy.

T: Jude…

J: Just kidding, geez.

Jude slowly opened the box to reveal a beautiful silver charm bracelet.

J: Oh, Tommy, its beautiful. Thank you so much.

T: Your very welcome. But the bracelet is just part of the gift, look closer at the charms.

Jude carefully removed the beautiful bracelet from the box and started to look more closely at the charms that were attached. The first charm was a silver guitar.

T: Iwanted you to remember some of the big moments in your life so far and then as they keep on coming, we can add more charms to the bracelet. On the back of the guitar is the date that you became the first ever Instant Star.

Jude just continued to smile and moved on to the next charm. The next one was a record album.

T: And on the back of that one is the date that your first album was released. You worked so hard on that album and I have never seen you happier than the night you got to hold your first ever album.

Jude could do nothing but just smile up at Tommy as she looked at the next charm, a bus.

T: This one has the date of your first tour on it. I wish that I could have been with you during the whole tour, but the three weeks that we did spend together were some of the best I have ever had. I have never seen you perform as well as you did those weeks.

Jude was speechless; she had no idea that Tommy would take the time to think of a gift this special for her. Finally she moved on to the last charm on the bracelet. It was a birthday cake with candles. This time Tommy didn't say anything, he just motioned for Jude to turn it over and read for herself what it said. On the back of the cake was another date, but this time it was a date in the future, exactly one year from tonight, the date of her 18th birthday.

J: Oh Tommy, this is the best gift that I have ever gotten. Thank you so much.

Jude launched herself at Tommy and wrapped him up in a hug that she hoped said everything that she felt. They stayed that way for several minutes, before Tommy slowly pulled Jude back to look into her eyes.

T: Jude, you have had one hell of a year this year and I just wanted to get you something to remind you of all your accomplishments and maybe when things get really bad, like earlier tonight, you can stop and look at it and remember how far you have come.

There was so much that Jude wanted to say to Tommy, but she didn't seem to be able to form any coherent thoughts, so she just simply continued to stare up into his beautiful blue eyes and smile. She didn't remember ever being this happy in her whole life. Tommy was feeling the same way, it felt so good to see her smile and know that he had put that smile there. He knew he was grinning like an idiot, but it didn't matter, because she was happy.

Tommy reached down and brought Jude's hand up to rest over his heart. He carefully clasped the silver bracelet around her wrist while Jude just continued to stare up at him. He carefully fingered each of the charms, finally coming to the last one, the birthday cake.

T: That is the date of your 18th birthday.

J: Yeah I noticed.

T: That date is like a goal, for a lot of different reasons.

J: I can't wait to finally be an adult. I want to make my own decisions about my life.

T: Yeah. At 18, you will also be free from Darius' control, you can sign a new contract with G Major and take more control of your career.

J: Yeah, there is that too.

There was another major reason that affected them both, but neither seemed to have the courage to voice that one. Jude's heart was beating so fast she new he had to be able to hear it. Although, she was happy to note that underneath her hand she could also feel Tommy was not all that calm either. Tommy pulled Jude into a tighter embrace and Jude simply rested her head on his shoulder. _God, he is so warm. I could just stay here all night. _Tommy tangled his hands in Jude's beautiful red hair getting lost in its flowery scent. _This is killing me, does she know how good it feels to just have her in my arms, I wish she could stay here all night._ Finally when Tommy could no longer stand it, he tooka step back and tried to put some distance between the two of them.

T: You know, it is getting late and with the way that we left dinner tonight, everyone will be wondering where we are.

J: Yeah, it has been a long day. I should get home and get some sleep.

T: Definitely Girl, as of exactly 22 minutes ago your birthday is over and I will expect you at the studios bright and early tomorrow morning.

J: Slave Driver.

T: Damn right and don't you think I don't mean it too. We have got an album to get done.

J: Oh don't remind me, although, I now have something to look forward to since I have a week's vacation coming once it is finished!

T: Hmm, that is some good motivation. So are you planning on taking this ski trip alone or will there be guests?

J: You wish Quincy! Come on I think our driver is probably getting pretty ticked off by now, we had better get going.

T: Ok, I will lock up and be right there.

As Tommy locked up the studios and made his way to the limo, he was thinking to himself: _Come on Quincy, you can do this. Just one more year; one more year till you don't need to do this dance all the time, one more year till you can finally just do what you want, one more year till she can finally be all yours._

The drive to Jude's house was very quiet, both lost in their thoughts about everything that had gone on that night. The driver pulled up in front of Jude's house and she quietly turned to Tommy.

J: Tommy, I know it seems like I tell you this over and over again, but I can't even imagine what would have happened if you hadn't been there tonight. I don't know what I would do if you weren't in my life.

T: I will always be here for you Girl, no matter what.

Jude gave Tommy a quick hug and started to reach for door. But before she could openit,Tommy grabbed her arm and pulled her back towards him. So softly that if Jude had closed her eyes she would have thought she'd imagined it, Tommy leaned over and placed a kiss on her lips and whispered "Night Girl."

Jude didn't remember even opening the door or getting out but somehow she foundshe was walking in the front door of her house and watching as the limo pull away to take Tommy home. She stood there for a few moments, with her fingers resting on her lips, which still tingled from Tommy's kiss. Jude knew she would never forget this night as long as she lived.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

The day had finally arrived, after months and months of work, the end was finally within sight and Jude's second album was officially finished. Tommy and Kwest had pulled an all-nighter to finish the mixing and Jude stayed with them keeping the coffee flowing till finally Kwest announced that production was complete. Jude was proud of her work on this album. It was more mature and her voice was stronger than ever. Tommy was also very proud of her work on this album, her songs were amazing. He knew they would all be instant hits.

T: Congratulations girl, I am so proud of you!

Tommy swept Jude up off her feet in a hug that neither wanted to end so quickly. Tommy put Jude back down on her feet and took a small step back:

J: I can't believe it! My second album is finished!

T: Well believe it.

J: I can't thank you and Kwest enough.

T: Hey you make it easy when we start with near perfection!

Tommy and Jude continued to just smile and stare at each other as Kwest rounded the corner and took in the scene before him. _T-Man, you have got it bad. I just hope you know what you are doing and keeps things cool for the next 6 months. Neither of you can afford any bad publicity right now. _Kwest had been witnessing moments like this between Jude and Tommy for the last few months and even though he was sure everyone else was clueless, he knew his best friend better than that. There was definitely something brewing and he knew it wouldn't take much more to make the pot boil over.

K: Hey you two, I am outta here!

J: Yeah, I should get home too, although I know I won't be able to sleep a wink. I am just way too excited.

T: Yeah me too, you want me to drop you off?

J: Yeah, thanks Tommy.

T: No problem. I just need to grab my stuff in the studio and I'll be ready to go.

J: Ok, I will meet you out front.

Tommy turned and headed back to the studio where him and Kwest had been working on the album. Kwest turned and followed him into the studio:

K: Hey man.

T: Oh, hey Kwest, what's up?

K: Why don't you tell me. What's the deal with you and Jude?

T: What are you talking about? There's no deal with me and Jude.

K: Um, OK, that's a good speech for G,but come on, it's me,I know you better than you know yourself, remember?

T: Look, I swear nothing is going on. We are just friends . . . really, really good friends.

K: Uh huh.

T: I swear, just friends.

K: Yeah, you just keep telling yourself that and maybe you will believe it one day.

T: Come on Kwest, nothing is going to happen.

K: But you want it to, right?

T: Umm…

K: Tommy, man, I am not blind. I know you are in to that girl.

T: Yeah, well I am not about to do anything about it. Trust me, I know there are exactly 176 days . . .

As Tommy looks at his watch.

T: No make that 175 till she is legal and then things will change. But until then, she is off limits. We are just friends, really, really good friends.

K: Ok, man. I just wanted to make sure you were still thinking clearly.

T: Thanks Kwest. I may need you to remind me of that a few more times in the next 6 months.

K: That's what I am here for.

Tommy waived at Kwest and headed out to meet Jude. The ride to Jude's house was quiet. Tommy was reflecting on his conversation with Kwest and reminding himself that he has got to be more careful. _If Kwest is picking up on things between him and Jude, who knows who else might be too. Well at least we are done with the album and there won't be anymore late night recording sessions. She will be caught up in planning the release party with Georgia and EJ and then it will be time to plan her next tour too. We can do this, it's just another 6 months, a very long six months. Then it won't matter anymore and we can see where things will go. Oh come on man, who are you kidding, you know exactly where you want things to go. The only question is, where does Jude want things to go?_

Jude was sitting beside Tommy practically bouncing out of her seat. _My second album is finished! I can't believe it. Things are finally coming together. The album is done, its time to plan another release party, the tour will be coming up and to top it all off, I can finally take that vacation I have been planning for. I am so going to miss Tommy though, a whole week away without him, I don't know if I can do it. What if I were to invite him to go with me? He deserves a vacation too!_

T: Jude! Earth to Jude!

J: What?

T: We're here.

J: Oh, yeah. Well thanks for the ride.

T: Anytime. Hey listen, I meant what I said earlier. The album is great! I am so proud of the work you did on it.

J: Thanks Tommy, I am really happy with it too.

T: Well, I guess I should probably get going. It is going to be morning in just a couple hours.

J: Yeah, I am going to sleep the entire day tomorrow. Georgia said I could take the day off and we can start planning the release party the next day.

T: Well have fun, I have to finalize everything and get your CD out for production.

J: Ok, well…

T: So…

J: Hey Tommy, you know I am taking the week off after the release party and heading up to the mountains for some skiing.

T: Yeah, that was a really great birthday gift from Georgia.

J: Yeah, anyway I was just wondering if maybe you wanted to go with me? I know you have been working so hard and you deserve a vacation too. Plus it will be so lonely without anyone else with me.

T: Why don't you take Kat or someone?

J: Kat's got some class she can't miss and Jamie is going to be busy with Spiderman that week.

T: Oh, well, can I think about it?

J: Oh, yeah no problem. Listen its not a big deal, if you don't want to go I totally understand . . .

T: No its not that, I just don't know if it would look right for us to go away together like that…

J: Well we could make it a working vacation too, we could always start on some new songs for the next album.

T: I don't know, listen let me think about it for a few days and I will let you know.

J: OK. Well thanks for the ride. See you in a couple days.

T: Goodnight Jude.

J: Night, Tommy.

Jude got out of the car and walked up to the door and let herself in. _Geez, did I sound as desperate as I think I did? No wonder he was looking for any excuse to get out of going. _

Tommy waited till Jude got inside and closed the door, before he pulled away and headed towards home. _Oh God, what am I going to do now? Can you imagine a whole week away with Jude, just me and her and the slopes, sitting by the fire at night working on new songs. That is trouble with a capital "T". She looked so upset when I said I didn't know. Maybe we could make it work. It would be a working vacation and I could control myself for one week, couldn't I? It's just two friends going on an innocent vacation together to work. Oh man, Kwest is going to freak when I tell him about this!_

Tommy pulled his cell out of his pocket and flipped it open. He pressed the number "1" and up popped Jude's beautiful face. Meanwhile, Jude was slowly making her way up to her room when her cell phone began ringing and as she looked down at the display, there was Tommy's face.

J: Hello?

T: Hey, listen about the vacation.

J: Oh,yeah aboutthat. It was a stupid idea and just . . .

T: I wanna go! We can go over the details later, but definitely count me in.

J: Um . . . OK. Great.

T: Alright, now get some rest and I will talk to you tomorrow.

J: Yeah, OK.

Jude disconnected the call and slumped down onto her bed still a little in shock over their conversation. _Did I just hear that right? Tommy is going on vacation with me for a whole week?_ Jude reached down and pinched her arm. "Ouch", Ok, so I am not dreaming. Jude fell back on to the bed, not even bothering to get undressed, and fell fast asleep with a big silly grin across her face.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

The countdown had begun, 36 hours until Jude's vacation officially started. Working vacation that is. Ever since Tommy had agreed to go with her on the skiing trip, he made sure that everyone in the whole world knew that it was a working vacation only. He called a special meeting with her parents, EJ, Georgia, Darius, even Kwest was there to be absolutely clear that they would be working on songs for the third album and that is the only reason he was going. To Jude, Tommy seemed to be making this out to be a much bigger deal than it was, but hey, if it took all this to get him to go away with her, then who cares. In 35 hours, 47 minutes and 21 seconds her and Tommy would be sitting in the infamous Viper heading North on the highway without a care in the world. But, before any of that was the Release Party and Jude just hoped that it went fast and without any complications so they could just get on with vacation.

Jude was sitting in the lobby of G Major listening the EJ go over, for the thousandth time, the timeline and details of the Release Party. Jude, who was not listening and could care less about what color balloons were going to be released from the ceiling at the exact moment of the announcement of her second album release, was more interested in what bikini she was going to bring along on her ski trip. _Hey, it might be the mountains and cold, but who would pass up the hot tub secluded in the back yard of her and Tommy's cabin._

EJ: So what do you think Jude? Should they be green or purple? Jude! Earth to Jude. JUDE!

J: Yeah, um, what were the choices again?

EJ: You know what Jude, I have been busting my back to plan this party and its like you don't even care.

J: Oh EJ, you know that isn't true. I appreciate all the hard work you have done. It's just that I have so much going on right now and I still haven't packed for my trip.

EJ: Ok, your forgiven. How about if we go with purple and if there are any more important decisions, like the color of the drink napkins, I will just go with my gut feeling.

J: You're awesome EJ. What would I do without you.

Jude jumped up from her seat on the couch and quickly hugged EJ.

J: Listen, I am going to get out of here for a while and get some packing done. Call me if you need anything.

EJ: Oh, don't worry I will find you if I need you.

J: I have no doubt about that!

Jude practically floated out of the studios and was just pulling out her cell phone to call Sadie for a ride when she heard the familiar roar of the Tommy's Viper pulling into the parking lot. Jude looked up and smiled as she made her way over to the car.

J: Hey, you must have read my mind. Would you mind giving me a ride home?

T: Aren't you supposed to be planning every last detail of the Release Party with EJ today?

J: She was tired of having to repeat every question to me since I can't seem to concentrate today and she gave me the afternoon off.

T: Well in that case, get in!

Jude climbed into the passenger seat and off they sped towards her house.

J: So? Are you excited?

T: About the Release Party? I guess a little.

J: Oh come on, forget the Release Party, how about the fact that in T-minus 30 hours and counting we will be speeding up the highway for a whole week of nothing but relaxation and fun.

T: Oh, yeah I guess that will be cool too.

J: ARE YOU KIDDING ME?

Jude turned to look at Tommy in the driver's seat and caught his devious grin.

T: Chill girl, you know that I am excited about getting away and working on some new material. You just have to get through tomorrow night and then you don't need to think about the studio or anything else for a whole week.

J: I just can't wait till tomorrow night is over.

T: Are you worried about it? You've done these types of things a hundred times; you are great in the spotlight. I know everything will be fine.

J: I know, it's just that Kat is going to New York tonight for something with her internship last summer and well I used to count on Jamie to keep me company, but things are definitely strained there. Mom and Dad are fighting all the time and I just don't know what I will do tomorrow night if things get too intense.

T: You've got me. Listen, if anything or anyone upsets you tomorrow they will have to answer to me. Relax, I really think everything will be great!

J: Thanks Tommy. What would I do without you.

Sometime during their conversation, Tommy had pulled into Jude's driveway.

T: OK girl, out you go! Get some sleep and get packed because we are leaving directly after the party tomorrow. I don't want to waste one minute of our vaction!

J: Yes sir. Thanks Tommy.

T: For what?

J: For everything.

Jude leaned over and gave Tommy a quick hug before she jumped out of the car and headed into the house to finish packing.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Jude was so wound up that night that she hardly had got any sleep at all. Thoughts of her and Tommy alone for an entire week in a beautiful mountain cabin just danced through her head. Finally at 9:00 AM the next morning, Jude decided it was a lost cause and headed downstairs for some breakfast before the hoard of makeup and hair people EJ booked arrived for the day. As if on cue, the doorbell rang exactly 35 minutes later and the whirlwind of a day began. At any given time during the day there were at least three different people working on her hair, nails, toes, makeup, etc. while Jude just tuned everything out and anxiously counted down the hours left until her vacation officially began.

At exactly 7:00 PM on the dot, EJ descended the stairs and gathered Jude's parents, their respective dates and Sadie at the bottom of the stairs for Jude's grand entrance. Jude waited anxiously at the top of the stairs and at EJ's signal, Jude made her way down the stairs to the "ohhs" and "ahhs" of the group gathered at the bottom. Jude had let EJ decide on her outfit for the evening, trusting that she knew exactly what Jude would want after all the time they had been working together lately and EJ definitely did not let her down. EJ had chosen a beautiful black gown that clung to Jude's body perfectly. It looked as though it were especially made just with her in mind. She wore minimal jewelry, as to not take away from the beautiful gown and strapy black heels. Jude's newly blonde tresses were gathered in a haphazard knot on the top of her head with wispy curls hanging loosely along the sides. Jude's dad was the first to meet her at the bottom of the steps gently taking her hand and he leaned over and whispered "You look amazing Jude! Congratulations." Jude's mom was next and in between her tears she managed to tell Jude how proud she was of her. After the required compliments, EJ efficiently herded everyone out the door to their respective cars.

Jude's parents would be traveling with their respective dates in their own cars, Sadie would be picking up her date for the evening and Jude would be riding alone in the black stretch limo provided courtesy of G Major. As Jude approached the limo, the driver came around to open her door and she quickly took her seat in the back of the car. However, imagine her surprise when she looked up from adjusting her dress once seated and sitting directly across from her was none other than Tommy!

J: Tommy? What are you doing here. You told me earlier today you would meet me at the party.

T: I know. I overheard EJ telling Georgia the travel plans and well, I didn't think the star of the evening should ride the whole way there all alone! Plus, I did say I would be by your side the entire night if you need me.

J: Oh Tommy, what would I do without you?

Tommy quickly changed seats and came to sit beside Jude.

T: So let me take a look.

Tommy gently took Jude's hand in his and held it up as he surveyed her look for the night.

T: EJ really out did herself this time. You look gorgeous Jude!

J: Thanks. Amazing what a great dress and a little makeup can do huh?

T: You would look good in a paper bag.

Neither knew exactly what to say after that so they lapsed into a comfortable silence while the limo made its way to G Major for the party. Minutes later, as they pulled up outside the studios, Tommy turned to look at Jude sitting very stiff next to him:

T: You nervous?

J: A little.

T: Listen, you have nothing to worry about and remember I am right here if you need me.

Tommy made his way out of the limo and around to Jude's door. He opened the door and offered Jude his hand as she gracefully stepped out to the hundreds of flashes and shouts of the press crowed along the aisle leading into G Major. Jude put on her best smile and waved to the reporters as she made her way in the doors.

After they were through the doors and safely on the other side, Jude noticeably left out the breath she didn't realize she had been holding. Tommy gently leaned over and whispered:

T: See what did I tell you, you are an old pro. Come on everyone's waiting for the girl of the hour!

Hours later, as Jude was thanking what seemed like the thousandth person for coming that evening, she quietly made her way down the hall away from the party and into Studio B. She just needed a few minutes to herself. Jude sat at the soundboard rifling through her bag for a piece of gum when she heard the door open and close behind her. Without turning around, Jude addressed the person in the door:

J: EJ, come on give me a break. I just need a couple minutes to relax and then I will be back at it.

T: Does that mean I'm not welcome either?

Jude quickly spun around in her chair and saw that it was Tommy, not EJ, standing in the doorway.

J: Hey Tommy, no it's fine you can come in. I just needed a break is all.

T: OK, I was just worried when I saw you sneak away from the party.

J: It's nothing; I am just ready to get this over with.

T: Yeah, I know the feeling. I have been checking my watch every 5 minutes tonight hoping it was soon time to get out of here.

J: Yeah, me too.

J: So, did you get to see the show that my parents are putting on for everyone tonight? I can't believe Dad brought that Bi…

T: Jude! She doesn't seem that bad.

J: Well I just think it takes a lot of guts to bring her with him tonight. And my mom! Did you see that guy? He must be half her age!

Tommy came up to stand in front of Jude and pulled her to her feet.

T: Come on Jude, don't let them bother you. This is your night, they aren't important. Just enjoy yourself and be proud of your accomplishments. You deserve this – all of this. You have worked hard on this album and it shows!

J: Oh Tommy.

Jude wrapped her arms around Tommy and leaned her head on his shoulder. He was so warm and it felt so good to have him hold her. Tommy held her like that for a few moments and after it became almost unbearable, he took a small step back to look at her face.

T: You know, I didn't see you dance even once tonight.

J: Yeah, I guess I was just too busy making rounds of the room.

Tommy quickly stepped away from Jude and bent over the soundboard for a moment while Jude stood with a questioning look on her face trying to figure out what he was doing.

A minute later music began to play in the room and Tommy came back to stand directly in front of Jude:

J: Tommy, what are you doing?

T: Dance with me?

Jude took Tommy's hand and stepped closer to him as they gently began to sway to the music. Tommy wrapped his arm around her waist and Jude gently laid her head on his shoulder. Neither were aware of anything but the music and each other as they danced right there in Studio B. Sometime during the song, Jude moved her hands up to clasp them behind Tommy's neck and Tommy wrapped his arms around Jude. They just continued to dance to the music and stare into each other's eyes.

The music soon came to a stop, but neither moved. It was like a trance, they just couldn't look away. Tommy was the first to break the silence with a whisper:

T: You look beautiful tonight Jude.

Jude mumbled a quick "thank you" still lost in Tommy's eyes. Jude and Tommy both knew what was happening, but it was beyond their power to control. Every so slowly, they both leaned into each other until their lips met in the softest, sweetest kiss. It was like fireworks exploding the second their lips touched. They were both lost in the kiss and when they thought it impossible to be any closer, they still found a way to get closer still. Tommy closed his arms tighter around Jude and Jude pushed up on tiptoe to get closer to Tommy. Neither knew how long they stayed that way lost in the passionate kiss. Suddenly, they both pulled away and took a step back. Jude was the first to speak:

J: Uhh…wow.

T: Jude…

Tommy's eyes darted all over the room, almost as though he couldn't make himself look at her. Finally, his eyes found a way to hers and she immediately knew exactly what he was thinking. Tommy tried again to speak:

T: Jude. That shou…

J:Just don't Tommy! Don't finish your sentence. I already know what you are going to say and I don't want to hear it.

T: You don't have any idea…

J: Oh yes I do, I can tell by the look in your eyes, you are going to tell me it shouldn't have happened and we can't do this again. You want me to forget it ever happened. Well Tommy, I will save you the trouble of having to beg. It didn't happen, OK? Now, I am leaving because I don't want to see you right now. Good-bye Tommy.

With that said, Jude walked out of G Major and made it into the limo before the tears started to come. She gave instructions to the limo driver and curled up in the back seat thinking to herself: _I must be cursed. Why can't I get through one party without someone hurting me?_­­­­­­­


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

When the limo pulled up in front of the Harrison house, Jude quickly jumped out of the car, not even waiting for the driver to open her door, and bolted into the house. While she was gone, the driver did explicitly as he was told to, he opened the trunk and made his way to the front door just as Jude went running up the stairs to change. He picked up the suitcases waiting at the bottom of the stairs and quickly loaded them into the limo and then waited outside as Jude hurriedly changed upstairs. The tears had stopped coming now and the hurt she had felt in her heart had turned to anger. _God, why did Tommy always do this. Why couldn't he just let things alone, but no he had to go and ruin this great getaway they had planned. Well, I am not about to spend an entire week missing him, I am going to have the time of my life and maybe, just maybe when I get back I may decide to speak to him again. That is a big MAYBE!_ Jude continued to change out of her beautiful gown and gather the last few things she needed for her trip.

Meanwhile, Tommy was driving like a madman down the streets of Toronto trying to get to Jude's house as fast as he could. _Tommy, why do you always have to be such an idiot. You knew that you should have never asked her to dance, you knew exactly what was going to happen if you did. But no, you had just had to touch her and kiss her and now look where you're at, she is probably halfway to the ski resort and will never want to see you again! Let's just hope you are wrong and can catch her in time._

Tommy came to a screeching halt half way down the block from the Harrison house. He quickly breathed a sigh of relief when he saw that Jude was still here and the limo was parked outside waiting for her. Tommy jumped out of the Viper and jogged up to the limo quickly giving his keys to the driver and explaining that he would be joining Miss Harrison on her trip and instructing the driver to get his luggage out of his car. The driver did as he was told and Tommy crawled into the limo waiting for Jude to come down.

Five minutes later, Jude jogged down the stairs, turned out the lights and ran out to get in the car. The driver said nothing as he closed her door and quickly ran around the other side to climb in the passenger seat. Jude got in and made herself comfortable inside the dark interior of the car. As Jude relaxed back into the seat with a sigh of relief to be finally getting away from it all, she made a sudden gasp as she noticed Tommy sitting in the far dark corner of the car staring at her.

T: Now Jude, before you start freaking out.

J: Get out Tommy! Right now get out of this car, out of my life! OUT!

T: Come on Jude, we need to talk.

J: I don't want to talk to you.

T: Well then fine, you don't have to talk, I will. But you do have to listen.

Jude just sat back against the seat once again with a loud groan and crossed her arms over her chest. Tommy tried to hide his smile and sat back in his seat himself. _Man, this is going to be one long ride!_


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

Tommy decided to let Jude calm down for a while and he could gather his thoughts during the car ride to the Lodge. Jude spent the entire hour and half drive with her head turned to the window and refused to look at Tommy. Tommy, however, spent the entire ride staring at Jude. _I can't believe how screwed up things are now, how did this happen? We were back to being best friends again, she trusted me and look what I did. I had to go and mess it all up again! I have got to make it up to her, somehow. _

The limo came to a stop and as the driver came around to open the door, Jude finally turned in her seat to look at Tommy.

J: Look, I need this vacation. It is long deserved and I don't plan on having you ruin it. So let's just forget everything that happened for right now and have a good time.

The door was opened and before Tommy could even open his mouth to answer her, Jude was jumping out of the limo and heading towards the lobby to check-in.

T: That's just great, now she wants to forget everything and I am finally ready to talk! That just figures!

The limo driver just smiled and shook his head with a look of sympathy for Tommy and his problems with Jude. Tommy jogged up the front steps and fell into step beside Jude as they made their way over to find out where their rooms would be.

The woman at the desk recognized both of them immediately and soon all paperwork was completed and the doorman was leading them to their room. Jude had called a few weeks ago when Tommy had agreed to go on the trip with her and changed her reservation to a suite with two bedrooms. This seemed like a great idea at the time, but that was before everything that happened tonight. Jude just added this to her list of things that were already going wrong with her vacation.

Tommy and Jude made their way to their individual rooms and began to unpack, both drawing out the chore and dreading their next confrontation.

Finally, neither could avoid the situation any longer and Tommy made the first move. Stepping into the spacious living room that separated their rooms, Tommy drew a deep breath and lightly knocked on Jude's bedroom door. On the other side of the door, Jude nervously took a quick look in the mirror and made her way over to answer the door.

T: Jude, listen I thought a lot about what you said in the car and you are right, you have worked so hard and you deserve a break. So we are going to enjoy this vacation together, have a great time, get some work done and go home happy and refreshed. I promise you I won't ruin your vacation at all.

J: Uh, well . . . thanks. I think.

T: Iam serious Jude, we are going to have a great time.

J: OK, Tommy, I believe you.

T: Well in that case, it is very late and you need some sleep because we are going to hit those slopes early tomorrow.

J: Is that my early or your early?

T: Mine.

J: Oh God, you do remember Tommy that this is supposed to be my vacation right?

T: Trust me Jude, you will have plenty of time to sleep when you are old. Right now we are going to enjoy this beautiful place while we are here.

J: Yeah, yeah, yeah.

Tommy took a step closer to Jude and took her hands in his. As he drew her into his arms, Tommy leaned closer to her ear and whispered very quietly:

T: I am so sorry Jude for everything. You mean so much to me and I never want to hurt you ever again. Get some sleep and if you need anything, I am just a few steps away.

Tommy gently placed a kiss on Jude's cheek, turned and walked over to his room, closing the door behind him.

Jude was still frozen in place when Tommy closed the door to his room. She didn't know what to think; one minute she hated him, the next she couldn't wait to see him again. _The man could be so frustrating! _As Jude lay in bed and closed her eyes to finally get some much needed sleep.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

For the next couple of days everything was great between Tommy and Jude. They spent the days on the slopes, skiing and snowboarding and the nights sitting in front of the fire working on songs and talking. Things were back to normal, or as normal as they ever were with the two of them.

J: I can't believe that the week is half over already. I could stay here forever I think.

T: Oh, I don't know…don't you think your family would miss you after a while?

J: They don't seem to notice if I am there or not lately.

T: Come on, you know your parents love you. They would miss you like crazy.

J: Are you kidding, they are too caught up in their own lives to even notice what has been going on. Mom spends most of her nights at her new boyfriend's house and then tries to sneak back in the morning, like Sadie and I don't even know what is going on. And Dad, well he has pretty much been non-existent since him and Yvette decided to get married. Do you know he didn't even bother to tell us about it. The only way that I found out it because Sadie told me and the only way she found out was because Yvette was wearing this huge rock and Sadie noticed it and asked.

T: I am sorry Jude, I didn't know that things were that bad. You never said anything.

J: I guess I was just trying to pretend that nothing was going on.

T: You know you can tell me anything. That's what friends are for.

J: Is that what we are? Friends?

T: Of course, don't you think so?

J: I don't know, things have been so complicated lately. There's everything with you and my sister and then Jamie and well, it just seems like we have grown apart.

T: I have to admit Jude, that lately I let other things get in the way of our friendship, but there is one thing that I can promise you. You mean more to me than any other person in the world and nothing and no one is going to interfere any more. I got sidetracked for a while, but I am going to fix all that. I give you my word.

Jude wanted to ask how he planned to do that, but before she could, Tommy jumped up from his spot on the floor beside Jude and reached down to pull her up as well. When they were face to face again, Tommy reached down and took Jude's hands in his pulling and pulled her just a little closer.

T: You know Jude, I realized that the one thing that has been missing in my life since last summer was your trust. I lost that when I made all those mistakes this year and I plan on getting that back.

Jude gave Tommy a little smile and squeezed his hands,

J: I think you are already well on your way.

Tommy couldn't hide the smile that broke out at Jude's comment. Jude meanwhile couldn't hide the yawn that worked its way out.

T: Man girl, you look beat. Why don't you get some rest.

J: I thought you said you wanted to try and finish this song?

T: You make me sound like a slave driver, plus you said so yourself, this is your vacation and you have earned it. So go, get some sleep. I have a surprise planned for tomorrow and you will need all the rest you can get.

At the mention of surprise, Jude squealed in happiness and immediately jumped into Tommy's arms. Tommy's arms immediately wrapped around her body and he pulled her closer to him in a sweet embrace. Tommy's smile widened while thinking to himself, _now this is exactly like it should be._

J: So what's my surprise?

T: Now what makes you think I would tell you? I did say SURPRISE didn't I?

J: Ah come on Tommy, please tell me what it is? Please?

T: Nope, you will just have to wait.

J: Ok, how about just a hint? One small hint? What can it hurt?

T: Well, alright, here is a small hint just so you will be prepared… I had some help with the planning from EJ and it does not involve any type of snow activity.

J: What kind of hint is that? Come on you have got to tell me a little more than that.

T: I don't have to tell you anything. Now come on, off to bed you go!

Tommy led Jude over to the door to her bedroom pulling her behind him while she rambled incessantly about what the surprise could possibly be if EJ was involved. Tommy quietly handed her the pajama bottoms and tank top that were carelessly thrown onto the bed and pushed her in the direction of the bathroom. Tommy took a seat on Jude's bed while she took her time getting ready for bed. Jude felt like she was floating through her bedtime routine. Her mind was running a mile a minute, _I can't believe Tommy has a surprise for me. I wonder what it could be? And he said EJ helped him plan it; god only knows what that could be. These last few days have been so great. Things are finally getting back to normal with Tommy and I. Look at me, I have the silliest grin plastered over my face, I feel like a little child on Christmas Eve. _

Jude finally opened the bathroom door and saw Tommy sitting on the bed staring at her.

J: Oh, did you forget something Tommy?

T: Nope, just thought I would wait and say goodnight.

J: Oh, OK, well I guess goodnight then.

Jude made her way over to the bed and climbed in turning to face Tommy. Tommy scooted a little closer to Jude and looked up at her with a very serious expression on this face.

T: Jude, I was serious about what I said before. You are the most important person in the world to me and I am going to make up for all the mistakes that I made. I promise you.

J: Tommy, you are important to me too. I trust you and I know that you will make things better.

Tommy leaned over pulled Jude into his arms for the second time that night. _I wish I never had to let you go. Soon, I won't have to._

T: Goodnight Jude.

J: Goodnight Tommy.

Tommy got up and made his way to his room quickly falling asleep with thoughts of the beautiful girl asleep in the next room.


End file.
